Wildcats: All Grown Up
by xxTwilightHSMxx
Summary: REPOSTED! Follow the Wildcat gang as they go through their lives with their children. T&G with very, very minor C&T, Z&S, and J&K. Changed my penname to xxTwilightHSMxx On Hiatus till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry this story was just deleted. Something went wrong and I had to delete it, but I just fixed it and the story's back now. I've decided to delete the second chapter since it was all about the Danforth family. But they will be in the story eventually. Please R&R.

Summary: It is about the Wildcats all grown up and their daily lives with their families. It's filled with lots of drama and fluff. This story is mainly focused on the Bolton family, with some really, small moments of the rest of the gang.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own High School Musical or it's characters…. only the children.

Here is some background information about them:

The Bolton Family 

Troy Bolton English teacher at East High and Wildcats Basketball Coach – 35

Gabriella Bolton Chemistry teacher at East High – 34

Nathan Bolton A Junior at East High, captain of the wildcats Basketball team, has his father's singing talent, and oldest of the Bolton kids – 16

Kayla Bolton A Freshman at East High, a girlie-girl, and second oldest of the Bolton kids – 14

Megan Bolton A Sixth grader at East Middle, a tomboy who loves basketball, has her mother smarts, and third oldest of the Bolton kids – 11  
Sarah Bolton A Third grader at East Elementary, a girlie-girl, has her mother's singing talent, and youngest girl in the family – 8

Micah Bolton A Kindergartner at East Elementary, and plays basketball like his brother and father, and youngest of the Bolton kids – 5

The Danforth Family

Chad Danforth Gym teacher – 35

Taylor Danforth Calculus teacher – 34

Michael Danforth A freshman at East High, plays JV Basketball, has his mother smarts, has a crush on Kayla Bolton, and oldest of the Danforth kids – 14

Mariah Danforth A Fifth grader at East Elementary, plays Soccer, and is the second oldest of the Danforth kids – 10

Tyler Danforth A Fourth grader at East Elementary, likes to play basketball like brother and father, and youngest of the Danforth kids – 9

The Baylor Family

Zeke Baylor Owns Baylor's Family Restaurant and Bar – 35

Sharpay Baylor Drama teacher at East High – 34

Lauren Baylor A sophomore at East High, a girlie-girl, has mother's singing talent, and oldest of the Baylor kids – 15

Jake Baylor A Seventh grader at East Middle, loves basketball and baking, and only boy of the family – 12

Emma Baylor A Second grader at East Elementary, a total tomboy, and youngest of the Baylor kids – 7

The Cross Family

Jason Cross The University of Albuquerque Basketball Coach – 35

Kelsi Cross Songwriter – 34

Sophie Cross A Sixth grader at East Middle, loves music like her mom, and oldest of the Cross kids – 11

Nicholas Cross A kindergartner at East Elementary, loves basketball, and only boy of the family – 5

Vanessa Cross the youngest member of the Cross family – 3

The Wildcats: All Grown Up

Chapter 1

It was a clear blue October morning. The sun was shining and the birds were chipping. It was a quiet morning in the Bolton household. A bit little too quiet. Gabriella was already in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast while she had her husband, Troy, wake up all their kids. She enjoyed the quietness while she could. She sipped her coffee while she flipped the pancakes over.

Troy was upstairs in the mean time trying to get their kids up. He knocked on one bedroom door. After not hearing anything, he turned the knob and walked in. The room was dark. All you saw was books lying all over the floor and clothes draped over the desk chair. Troy walked up to the window and opened the blinds. The sun was now shining brightly in the room. Troy heard a groan and smiled. A head poked out of the comforter. Troy could see his son's head clearly now. He seemed to be drooling on his pillow. Troy chuckled and shook him awake. Nathan woke with a start. He was known to be a light sleeper. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his dad.  
"Dad, go away. Five more minutes of sleep" Nathan mumbled.

" I don't think so. You should of not have been late out last night with Rachel. That's your problem" Troy replied.

" I couldn't help it. We had so much fun. I love spending every single minute with her. She's so beautiful," Nathan said getting out of bed revealing his boxers. Troy looked at his son. He was an exact replica of Troy. He had the same sandy blond hair that fell in front of his eyes, piercing blue eyes that made all the girls melt, and a very toned body.

"I know how you feel. It was the same with your mom and me" Troy said looking dazed thinking about the good old days. Nathan gave him a look. "But that still doesn't mean for you to stay up late and wake up late in the morning. If you do, your mom and I will lower you curfew hour. Got it?" Troy said, now back in dad mode.

"Yes, dad. Now, can you please leave so I can dress?" Nathan replied, walking over to his dresser.

"Sure. Oh, and another thing. Clean up your room. It's a mess," Troy said, as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. He went to the next bedroom. He knocked, but didn't hear anything, so he opened the door to find his oldest daughter Kayla, in only her bra and panties.   
"Dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kayla screamed, causing the light on the ceiling to shake. Troy covered his eyes.

"Why didn't you say something then to let me know you were awake?" Troy said wanting to puck, after seeing his daughter practically naked.

"I was busy getting ready, I didn't hear you" Kayla said throwing a shirt and pants on. Troy lowered his hands from his eyes. Troy stared at Kayla. She was so beautiful. Kayla was a mixture of both Troy and Gabriella. She had his piercing blue eyes and his nose, while she had her mother's slim body and long brown curly hair.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kayla asked, brushing out her hair while looking in the mirror. Troy broke out of his trance.

"You just look so much like you mother" Troy answered.

"I'm nothing like mom. She's too quiet, and never takes charge of anything" Kayla said as she brushed out the final knot in her hair.

"That's not true. Your mother is the best person I know. Now, hurry up and get dressed. And remember, you mom and me are going out tonight so you and Nate are watching your younger siblings" Troy snapped walking out the door. Troy shook his head and went to his daughter Megan's room only to find she was already up and on her computer. As part of the curriculum at East High and Middle, every kid required a laptop. It was hard on them to pull the money together, because they had three kids to buy for, but they managed. By the time he got to the youngest two kid's doors, they were already downstairs. Troy finally went downstairs and greeted his family. He kissed his wife only to have his kids say get a room. He laughed. As they all started to eat breakfast, Kayla came down the stairs in a really short mini skirt and a tanktop revealing half her stomach. There was also a red star ring hanging from her bellybutton. Troy and Nathan choked on their pancakes. They gaped at her. She just smiled and sat down. When Troy finally was able to speak he said in a demanding tone, " What in the world are you wearing? What in blue blazes is in your bellybutton? " Gabby just looked tired and distressed. She didn't get much sleep last night and was tired of having to deal with Kayla and her choice of fashion. This was the fourth time this week. The rest of the kids stayed quiet. They just sat and ate their breakfast, and watched the scene unfold. They knew what was about to erupt.

"It's called a belly ring and clothes dad" Kayla replied with a roll of the eyes as she started buttering her toast.

" I know what's it is. Why is it there? You're only fourteen, so I know your mother didn't give you permission. And that's not clothes. That's lingerie," Troy said as he looked to his son and wife for help. They just shook their heads.

"Dad, please. I just did it with Lauren last week. A couple of guys did it for us. It's no big deal. And this is not lingerie. I can get some lingerie and show you what it looks like if you want" She said as she looked at her mother. "But I'm sure you already know from mom"

" What your mother has is none of your business. We are talking about you! How could you do that to your body? Who are these guys? I'm going to kill them. I'm also going to have a talk with your uncle Zeke and aunt Sharpay" Troy roared.

"It's my body. I can do what the hell I want with it" Kayla shouted.

"It belongs to me until your eighteen. So, I choose what goes on it and don't go swearing at me young lady" Troy shot back.

"I can't have you dress like that Kay. Every guy wants you! Your number one on East High's list of girl's that guys want to bang" Nathan growled.

"She's what?" Troy demanded throwing his fist down on the table. Everyone flinched. Everyone knew not to get Troy Bolton angry. He had a very quick temper.

"Yea, every guy wants to bang her. Even some of my friends" Nate calmly replied, finishing his breakfast.

"Really? Cool. Guys finally like me. It's about time," Kayla, said smiling as she put her dish in the sink.

"Guys, have liked you ever since you could walk Kay. Dad and me just kept them away from you by threating them" Nate said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"You what? Why? All my life, I been thinking that I'm too ugly or fat for guys to like" Kayla cried.

"You thought that? Of course you're not. You're too beautiful for your own good. Do you know how many threats I give out everyday because of you? Like I said, every guy wants you. Plus being the son of 'Troy Bolton' doesn't help" Nathan replied, looking to his dad, waiting for his him to say something. Kayla just laughed.

"You think this is funny? Well, it's not. I hate having my baby girl be the distraction for the guys on the team. It's sickening. I'm always yelling at them, heck I even had to bench a few players because they were thinking of ways to seduce you or arguing about whose going to do you first. Now, go and change into real clothes. Oh, and your grounded" Troy demanded getting up from the table.

"What? For what?" Kayla cried.

"For talking back and getting your bellybutton pierced. Now move" Troy demanded. Kayla grudgingly went up the stairs mumbling " I can't believe my father. What an asshole! And people say he was the hottie and most popular guy at East High"

The little kids kept their mouths shut, kissed their father goodbye, and decided to wait in their mother's SUV. Nathan went and warmed up Troy's car.

"I can't believe our daughter. How could she do this? I'm going to kill those guys," Troy said as he picked up his briefcase and put it on the table.

"Troy, she's just testing her boundaries. She's a teenager. It's expected" Gabby sighed while cleaning the dishes.

"But, I never did these things as a teen. Neither did you" Troy replied.

"Yes, but your not a girl. We have to be careful with her honey or we could lose her" Gabby responded.

"I guess your right as usual. But I don't like how she's on that list" Troy said while fixing his tie.

"Neither do I. I was never on it" Gabby said quietly.

"Yes, you were. That's why I never let you see the list. That's why guys were always hitting on you, and I had to glare at them," Troy said indiculously. " You were also number one on the list at school. You carry to much beauty for you own good. You and Kayla. I now have to watch out for Megan and Sarah. But at least Meg is into basketball and not guys" Troy growled.

" Yes, for now Troy. Wait, till she's Kayla's age. Guys will be all over her. She looks exactly like me. Including the beautiful chocolate brown eyes you love so much" Gabby smirked.

"Yes, I know. Don't remind me," Troy said. Troy walked over to Gabby, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. She responded, and kissed back. They kissed for a few minutes before Troy went for her neck. He hit her sensitive spot and Gabby moaned. "You're still the most sexiest women out their even after having five kids" He murmured against her neck. Gabby laughed. Kayla walked back in at this point and cried, "Stop sucking face" Troy and Gabby broke apart and looked at their daughter. It seemed she grew into a young women overnight. Troy missed his baby girl who only had eyes for her dad. Now she wanted to date boys. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a snug tee shirt.

"See, much better" they said unison.

"Yea, whatever. Let's go dad" she replied. Troy sighed and kissed his wife one last time, they separated, and went into their own cars and took off towards school.

When they arrived at East High, Kayla automatically went to her friends with out as much as a goodbye. Troy and Nate decided to go to the gym to play some hoops since it was only 7:00am. They ran a few drills then went to shower.

When the time came closer to homeroom, Nate went to his locker to meet his girlfriend. Troy made his way towards his classroom. As he walked down the hall, he saw Kayla at her locker, chatting with some friends, and boys leering at her from behind. Troy turned towards them and glared. They all backed away and went to homeroom. Troy entered homeroom to find a few kids already sitting down. He smiled at them and sat down waiting for the bell to ring. Kayla and her friends walked in just after the last bell rung. They took their seats quickly thinking Mr.Bolton wouldn't notice.

"That better not happen again Miss.Bolton, Miss. Hathaway, and Miss. Forest or it will be detention" Mr. Bolton said, giving his daughter a disapproving look. Kayla just rolled her eyes. "Miss. Bolton, see me after homeroom" Troy said, looking for the attendance sheet.

"For what? What the hell did I just do da-I mean Mr. Bolton" Kayla demanded getting up from her seat. Everyone snickered.

"For backtalking to me. Now sit" Mr. Bolton demanded. Kayla reluctantly took her seat. Troy took attendance and made announcements. When the bell rung, he called Kayla up. She slowly walked up to his desk.

"Kayla, I don't know what your problem is lately, but your mother and I are sick of it. It better stop. Got it?" Troy said.

"Yes, Dad. Can I go?" Kayla asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, and quit the attitude. It's getting old" Troy snapped. There were a few kids still hanging around waiting for Kayla, watching the father- daughter pair go at it. Troy and Kayla didn't notice them. Troy was too busy yelling at his daughter.

"I don't have an attitude. Besides, Lauren gives a bigger one to Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke" Kayla shouted.

"I could care less. You aunt also is known to be more lenient. Now remember, wait for Nate after school because he is driving you home, your mom and me are going to dinner tonight" Troy replied, suprisingly calm.

"Why? So you and mom can suck more face" Kayla answered sweetly. Everyone in the room, which was the kids from Troy's English class now, gasped. Troy didn't hear them, as he was focusing on he daughter. He got dangerously close to her. Everyone thought that he was going to slap her across that face. She slowly backed up, now scared of what her father might do. Troy never had hit his kids before, but it seemed that this time that he would just snap. Gabriella walked into the room just in time.

"Troy, I need you-" Gabby started to say till she look at Troy, who had their daughter backed up against the wall and shaking. Troy was looking menacingly at her. Troy didn't even turn around when he heard his wife call his name. He was too furious with his daughter. Gabby told the kids to wait outside. Some kids stayed around in case something happened. Gabby walked up towards Troy and tried to pull him back. He turned around and glared at his wife.

"Gabby, stay away from me. Or I'll hit you too. I've had enough of her backtalk. She needs a slap" Troy hissed, grabbing his daughter's arm.  
"Troy, what good will it do? Now, back away from her" Gabby tried again to pull him back but he just turned around and slapped his wife across the face. Kayla started crying. Gabby backed up from Troy, and looked at him in shock. He didn't look like her husband. His blue eyes seemed to turn to red and his body was glowing with anger. Gabby told one of the kids to find Mr.Danforth, Mrs. Baylor, and Mrs. Danforth. They ran to get them. Troy attention was still on his daughter who was now sobbing.

"Awww… poor baby….now you act like a child when you want to. I see how it is. Well toughen up" Troy growled. He walked closer to her, brought his hand back and slapped her hard across the face leaving a red mark on her cheek. She whimpered and slid down to the floor. Gabby went over to her daughter, to comfort her, only to have Troy slap Gabby again. She cried out from the pain.

"I told you to leave her alone. Now, stay away from her" Troy shouted.

The door busted opened. Chad ran to hold Troy back from his wife and daughter, while Taylor and Sharpay ran to Gabby and Kayla.

"Troy, what the hell are you doing? You're hurting you wife and daughter. This isn't you" Chad cried. Troy stopped struggling in Chad's arms after Chad just said that he hurt Gabby. He just looked like he was in a trance. He looked around the room. He saw his wife, his Gabby, sobbing holding onto Kayla and Taylor. Her face was red from crying and she had a handprint on her cheek. Sharpay was holding onto his daughter who was crying and shaking. Kayla had a red mark on her cheek and had bloodshot eyes. His face softened and he stepped towards Gabby. She crawled away from him and sobbed harder into Taylor's shoulder.

"Troy, stay away from them. Let's go and have a talk"Chad said firmly pulling Troy out of the room. They stepped out into the hall to find his English class, staring at Troy. Troy just stared back. He was at a loss of words for what just happened in there. They all looked frightened. Chad told them to go to the cafeteria. Troy slid down the wall and put his head in his hands.

"Troy, what happened?" Chad calmly asked.

"I just lost it. Kayla came downstairs this morning, dressed like a slut, for like the fourth time this week, and she got her bellybutton pierced by a couple of random guys. She gave us a lot of backtalk. Then in homeroom, she came in late with her friends, so I said next time it's detention. She gave more backtalk, so I told her to stay after homeroom. I told her she needed to quit with the attitude but she gave even more backtalk, and said that Lauren gives Zeke and Sharpay more attitude. I said that her mother and me were going out tonight, then in front of my class she said 'Why? So you and mom can suck more face'. I just lost it. Then Gabby can in to pull me back but I hit her too" Troy was now, sobbing. Chad pulled Troy into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. They just need time. I know you didn't mean for this to happen" Chad said.

"You didn't see Gabby's face when she looked at me after I hit her the first time. She looked like she didn't even know me" Troy cried harder into Chad's sleeve.

"You hit Gabby twice? Geez, Troy. Troy, she looked at you like that because you have never hit her or the kids before. So yeah, it was like you were a different person" Chad replied.

" I hope she will forgive me. I can't lose her. I love her" Troy said quietly after he stopped crying.

"She will, now come on. Let's go back in" Chad stated, picking Troy off the floor, and walked back into the classroom. Gabby and Kayla had stopped crying. They had heard Troy's speech and him crying. They just looked at Troy. Troy slowly walked towards them. They slowly walked up to him. Gabby finally ran into his arms and cried. Chad told Taylor and Sharpay to give them a few minutes alone. After they left, Troy said, " I'm so sorry Gabby. I just lost it. I love you so much. Please don't leave me" Gabby slowly stopped crying.

"I'm not leaving you, don't worry. I love you too. But you have to promise to never hurt me or any of the kids again" Gabby said.

"I promise Gabby" Troy said staring into her chocolate eyes. They kissed. Troy then looked at his daughter. He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Kay. So, sorry"Troy said.

"It's ok dad. It's my fault. I was backtalking. I'm sorry" Kayla whispered into his ear, then kissed him on the cheek. Troy pulled out of the hug and placed his hand gingerly on his daughter's cheek. She winced.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine" Kayla replied. Troy stepped to his wife and placed his hand gently on her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"Are you ok, Gabby? There's a handprint" Troy said.

"I'm fine" she replied. They stood up and hugged each other. Troy sent Kayla to her next class. Troy and Gabby went back to teaching their classes.

Lunchtime came quickly. By now, most of the school knew what had happened between Mr. Bolton, his wife and daughter. Kayla walked into the cafeteria and took a seat. Nathan walked up to her, after awhile.

"Why did you make up that lie about dad? So, you can get more attention? You know dad would never do that" Nathan shouted.

"Yes, he did. I don't want to talk about it" Kayla replied.

"That's because you know it's not true" Nathan shot back. By now, the whole cafeteria was watching them. They didn't pay attention.

"You want proof? Here" She showed him her cheek. The cafeteria gasped, quietly.

"That's not proof. You probably did that to yourself" Nathan replied.

"He hit mom too. After he hit me," Kayla cried.

"Now, I know that's a lie. Dad loves mom. He would never hurt her," Nathan said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"It's not a lie," Kayla was crying, now. The doors of the cafeteria opened, and everyone turned to see Mr. Bolton walk though. He walked up to Kayla and Nathan.

"Kay, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Troy asked concerned. He sat down next to Kayla and put his arm around her. She cried into his chest.

"Nat- " Kayla started after wiping away some of her tears.

"She's making up a terrible lie about you. She said that you hit mom and her" Nathan growled. Troy put his head down.  
"It's true. I did it, but I didn't mean too. I just lost it" Troy whispered.

"You…hit Kayla…and mom of all people" Nathan said indiculously. Everyone gasped and stared at Troy.

"Yea" Troy whispered barely audible.

"How could you? Dad, I looked up to you. I guess even the famous 'Troy Bolton' has problems" Nathan shouted. The doors opened again, and in walked, Gabby. Everyone turned towards her. She walked up too Nathan.

"Nathan, why are you shouting at your dad?" Gabby yelled. At this point, they didn't care anymore if people heard their family problems. Nathan just stared at her cheek. It still has a handprint on it.

"Dad hit you. That's why" Nathan cried. Gabby just looked to Troy then Kayla, and back to Nathan.

" Nate, he didn't mean it. It was an accident; we can talk more about this at home. But that doesn't mean you give your father disrespect" Gabriella replied firmly.

"But-" Nate tried.

"No, buts. Now, I say we all go home now and rest. Now move" Gabby demanded. Everyone didn't dare say a word. They just watched as the Bolton's walked out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Much had happened over the past week in the Bolton household. Kayla continued to fight with her parents, especially with her father, but it wasn't as bad as before. She was still a little afraid of her father's wrath. So when she saw Troy start to flare up and roar, she would back down. She continued to wear revealing clothes, but took out her belly ring much to her parent's pleasure. Nathan wasn't talking to his father. As soon as he would come home from school, he would go up to his room to do his homework, come down to help his mother with dinner, then go back up to his room for the night.

Troy was really starting to get depressed. He thought that, after a few days, Nate would be back to his old self, but he wasn't. He missed playing one on one with his son or even as to say hi, but that didn't happen either.

Gabriella tried talking to her son, but he didn't want any part of his father. He had looked up to him, and now Troy had failed him. Micah and Sarah were scared to be alone with their father. They didn't talk that much to him either. Megan, his girl basketball superstar, would still play basketball with him but it wasn't the same. After hearing what their dad did to their mom and sister, the kids felt different towards their father. Troy just continued to get more depressed. Gabriella tried to talk to him about it, but he didn't want to.

One evening, Gabriella finally had enough, and demanded a family meeting in the living room at seven o'clock. The kids finally came down the stairs at seven ten. Nathan was the last one to come down and to take a seat. He didn't even as much as to glance at his father. Troy just had sad wounded eyes, and kept his head down. He was trying real hard not to cry. _Am I really that bad as a father, that my kids don't want me anymore?_ He thought. Megan was the first one to speak up.

"So, what's this about? I want to practice for my basketball game on Saturday" she asked, glancing outside at the court. It had started to drizzle.

"This is more important than you're stupid basketball" Gabriella said harshly. Everyone looked at his or her mother. She rarely even raised her voice let alone spoke harshly to her children. That happened very rarely. But, it did happen last week with their brother Nate in the cafeteria.

"Then what is this about mom?" Nathan asked looking at his mother. She glared back.

"This meeting is about how you have been treating your father. I'm sick and tired of it god damn it!" Gabi shouted. They all flinched. She also never swore either.

"He's getting what he deserves mom. He hit you and Kay. There is no excuse for that" Nathan growled, shooting daggers at Troy. Troy just stared back like he was in a trance. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. But it didn't go unnoticed by his wife.

"He didn't mean it, Nathan Daniel Bolton! It was an accident. It's your sister's fault too. She doesn't listen to a word we say. Look at your father. You guys are making him cry and he never cries. He never sleeps anymore and neither do I. I have to comfort him at night because he's too busy crying because his kids, his own flesh and blood, don't want anything to do with him. I'm done with it" Gabi cried, hugging her husband who was staring at the floor, continuing to silently cry. "If you all don't leave this room tonight and apologize to your father for the way you have been treating him, you will all be grounded for a month. Then we will see if you want to apologize then" Gabi demanded. They all just stared at their parents, taking in what their mother just said and seeing their mother holding their crying father. Micah was the first to get up and go over to his parents. He put his small hands around his daddy neck, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean it. I was just scared you would hit me too" Micah said softly. Troy looked at his son and hugged him back, hard but gently at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Micah. I didn't mean to hit your sister or your mommy. I just wasn't myself that day. I would never hit you" Troy softly told his five year old son. Micah also had a few tears running down his cheek . Troy gently wiped them away while his son wiped away his. Everyone was silently crying at seeing the affection. Micah pulled away from his dad and hugged his mother.

"I'm sorry, mommy. Please don't punish me" Micah cried.

"Don't worry, honey. You apologized, so you won't be punished" Gabi laughed, putting her son back onto the floor. "What about the rest of you guys though?" she added, looking to the rest of their kids still sitting on the couch and chaise. Megan and Sarah walked up to their father and hugged him.

"We're sorry, dad. We also were worried that you would hit us" they said unison.

"It's ok, and I'm sorry" Troy stated to his daughters.

"Can we play basketball later?" Megan looked at her father hopefully. Troy smiled down at his daughter and laughed.

"Of course" He replied. They hugged their mother.

"Sorry, mom" They said.

"It's ok now" Gabi replied. She looked to their two oldest. Nathan was still not looking at his father while Kayla was putting up her hair. Kayla finally came over and hugged both of her parents and apologized.

"Listen Kay, if you keep acting the way your acting, you mom and me are going to have to send you to a boarding school. Do you really want that?" Troy asked his daughter.

"No" Kayla replied softly.

"Then, you need to listen to us. What's the matter anyway? Is it boys?"Troy asked her again wiping the tears that she had in her eyes.

"Yes. I thought all my life that I wasn't pretty enough. So, I figured if I dressed more revealing they would notice me. But, still they don't. Everytime, I turn around to look at guys, they would turn around and ignore me" Kayla said softly with her head down. Troy picked up his daughter's pretty face and stared at her straight in her blue eyes that she got from him.

"Kay, listen to me, sweetheart. You are the prettiest girl out there besides your mother and sisters. You all carry so much beauty, that I don't like it. Guys hit on you whether you wear sweats or a tank top and tight jeans. I just glared at them then walk away. When you look at them, they have already been warned by me, so they turn around so they won't get their face punched it. Your mother gets hit on daily also. Just today alone, I had to wrap my arms around her, to let the guy know she was taken. You girls are all so beautiful with your curly brown hair or blond hair, blue eyes or chocolate brown eyes with your sweet smile and laughter. How can a guy not be attracted to you? Megan and Sarah are also very beautiful. I am going to have problems with you girls too. Especially Megan, who looks exactly like her mother. I sorry Kay, if you felt that, but I just want to keep you my little girl forever" Troy said softly hugging his daughter. Gabi was crying at the speech her husband just made. Kayla was also crying. Troy wiped away her tears.

"Thanks dad. I'm going back to my old clothes then. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused" Kayla replied.

"It's ok. You're forgiven. But your still grounded for the rest of the week" Troy smirked. Kay smiled.

"Okay. But can I date a boy?" She asked, looking at him hopefully. Troy looked like he got slapped with a fish.

"Umm…well…. I guess it depends on the guy. Who do you like?" Troy asked her, dreading the answer. Kayla put her head down.

"Umm….Michael Danforth, but he doesn't like me. We are just best friends. I'm thinking of moving on" She replied sadly. They all smirked at her.

"He likes you, all right. He follows you around like a lost puppy" Troy stated. She just shook her head.

"No, he doesn't" She said again.

"Whatever you say, Kay" her father said. Kayla hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry mom for everything. I'm sorry I said you're too quiet, and never takes charge of anything. I was just mad. I can see now, I was wrong anyway" Kayla stated. Gabi just smiled at her daughter. It was good to have her real daughter back.

"It's ok. You're forgiven. But you have one punishment from me also" Gabi replied.

"What's that mom?" Kayla asked.

"Baking peanut butter cookies and a chocolate chip cake with me" her mother smirked. Kayla just laughed.

"That will be easy. Thanks mom" She hugged her mother again. That only left Nathan. He was still sitting on the couch trying to determine if he should forgive his father. Troy just looked at his son. He had dark circles under his eyes. He didn't seem to be getting enough sleep lately. He face was also on the pale side. Gabriella and the rest of the kids looked at Nathan to see if he was going to do anything. Nathan slowly got up and made his way towards his parents. Troy looked at him, wondering what his son was going to say.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just can't believe you hit Kayla and mom. I mean in a way I can see Kayla because I want to hit her to sometimes but mom? Why? You always have said you would never let anyone harm her but yet you hurt her. Why?" Nathan asked, looking his father in the eyes. Troy sighed. He was expecting this._ Great,another long speech. _

"Nathan, I really don't know what to say to you. Sorry? I don't really know what happened to me that day. I was like… a different person. Even you mother said that, after she saw me glowing with red eyes and red all around me. Gabi smiled at him and rubbing his hands urging him to go on. " I guess I just went with whatever my body was feeling and whacked her. She just looked at me in shock and I then slapped Kayla. Your mother went and tried to comfort her. I guess because she was trying to comfort to hit you mother. I have never hit anybody….well unless you count some guy back in high school because he was trying to get your mother while I was going out with her. I told her to back away after she saw me ready to slap Kay, but she didn't" Troy glance at his wife. "She was protecting a little girl, that obviously wanted to act like a little girl when she wanted to, so I got angry and whacked your mother again" Troy finished. All the kids except Kayla grasped at that their father just said. They didn't know he whacked her twice.

"You whacked mom twice?" Nathan croaked out.

"Yea. Nathan, if I could, I would take it all back. I'm so sorry I slapped your mother and Kay. I am still apologizing to them. Everyone makes mistakes Nate. No matter even if you are the great 'Troy Bolton'. It is what makes us human. You might do what I did one day, I pray not, but what if you do? Do you want your kids to want not anything to do with you when one day you just lost control?" Troy asked, watching his son's mouth for a reply.

"No, of course not" Nate said quietly.

"Then, why are you going to do it to me?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry dad" Nathan said, as he went and hugged his father.

"It's ok. So are we all good?" Troy asked his children. They smiled back. Dad would always be their hero. Mom comes in a close second.

"Yes" They replied.

"Good. Now lets watch a family movie" Gabi stated, getting up and walking over to the DVD cabinet to find a movie.

"Oh Gabi, I forgot you were even here" Troy teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very funny. Now what are we watching?" she asked her family that was sitting before her.

"Ummm….what about 'Cheaper By the Dozen'." Micah said, scratching his chin like he was using his thinking cap.

"Sure" They all replied. Nathan and Kayla got the popcorn and drinks. They all settled down and watched the movie. Troy snuggled closer to his wife and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and rested against his chest. The kids smiled at their parents who were so loving and affectionate towards each other. After the movie, they kissed them goodnight and sent them to bed. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom. Troy wrapped his arm around his wife and nuzzled into her hair. She smiled and pulled him closer.

"Do you think the kids will be ok with me, now?" he asked his wife, as he was still a little worried about the kids not forgiving him.

"Of course. How can they stay mad at their father? I know I can't" Gabi replied. He laughed.

"Thanks, Gabi. I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said. They both fell asleep against each other.

A/N: I know that this chapter had a lot of fluff and what not but their will be a lot drama coming up for the Bolton family. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the really long wait. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I really appreciate it! Well here's another chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Chapter 4

" Great practice guys. Now go shower up" Troy yelled to his team. The team was doing awesome. They were already in the playoffs, hoping to go to state championships. The only problem Troy noticed about his team, was that his star player, Ethan, had bruises showing up on his body. Troy has been noticing this for over a week now, and decided it was time to ask him about it. " Ethan can we talk for a minute please?"

"Sure. What's up coach?" Ethan asked, casually.

" How are you?" Troy asked, not want to just straight out say ' Why are their bruises on your body?'

"Umm…fine. Is that all you wanted to say?" Ethan asked, a little confused.

"No. I've noticed there are some bruises on your body. Any particular reason why?" Troy asked. Troy saw fear and panic cross through Ethan's eyes, only for a second though.

"You know how guys are when they mess around. It's fine. Have to go coach" Ethan said, wanting to get out of there fast.

"Sure, I understand. If you ever want to talk, I'm here you know" Troy said, packing up the equipment.

"Got ya" Ethan, said as he bounced out of the gym.

Troyella

Troy walked into a crazy household later that afternoon. Kayla and Nathan were fighting, with Lauren watching on the sidelines, while Megan, Jake, and Sarah were throwing basketballs around the house, and little Micah was sitting on the kitchen floor, covered in flour, clapping his hands together. They were all so immersed into what they were doing, that they didn't even hear their father, come in.

Troy dropped his briefcase on the table, wet his lips, and whistled, trying to get his kids attention. They all stopped short on what they were doing. Troy scowled.

"What is going on here? Why are Lauren and Jake here without permission? Where is your mother?" Troy demanded, looking from one kid to another.

"She is at the market, and Aunt Sharpay sent them over. She need some peace and quiet" replied Megan, still holding a basketball in her hand.

" It seems she always lands the job on us…whatever. Now, clean up this house before your mother comes home, then go start on your homework before dinner" Troy said, walking into the kitchen, picking up Micah from off the floor. The kids straightened up, then went off to their homework.

Troy cleaned up Micah, sent him to his room, and then started dinner. 5:30. I wonder where Gabi is. She's never this late, coming home from the market. Troy thought. I guess I'll call her. Troy dialed the familiar number. Troy waited 5 rings, and still no answer. Mmm…that's odd. Troy finished dinner, and called down the kids.

"Where's mommy?" Micah asked, chewing on a piece of chicken.

"I don't know, little guy. She will be home soon though," Troy said calmly, yet on the inside, terribly worried.

They finished dinner, and cleaned up the dishes. Just as the kids were about to go into the living room, they heard the front door open and close. They looked at the clock. 7:00. Gabi walked into the kitchen, with the groceries, set them down on the table, and looked at her family. She looked all shook up and tired, but said nothing. Troy, not wanting to say anything in front of the kids, told them to go to their rooms. They left, but didn't go to their rooms. They quietly stayed on the stairs, where their parents couldn't see them, listening to what was going on. Once they left, he turned to his wife.

"Gabi, where have you been? What's wrong?" Troy asked gently, deeply concerned. He swept her up into his arms. She flinched for a second, then seemed to relax a bit. The kids saw this.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" Gabi replied, not looking at her husband. Troy could see past the fake look and looked into her eyes. He saw fear, anger, and sadness.

"Gabi, please tell me. I'm your husband, but most importantly, your best friend. Why did you flinch? I'm not going to hurt you" Troy said, rubbing circles on her arms.

"I'm fine, really. No need to worry. I' m tired. I think I'll go to bed," Gabi said, pulling away from Troy. She started to leave the room and head towards the stairs. Troy hung his head.

"Gabi…are you cheating on me?" Troy asked very quietly. The kid's quietly gasped. Gabi stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Gabi asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Are you cheating on me?" Troy whispered, barely audible. Gabi walked up to her husband.

"Why on earth, would you think that?" Gabi said, lifting up Troy's face, and looking into his eyes.

"Well, you won't answer me on where you have been, and your pulling away from me" Troy replied. Gabi sighed.

"You want the real reason?" Gabi asked. Troy nodded. The kids nodded too, even though their parents didn't see.

"When I got out of the market, I put the groceries into the car. I went around to the driver's side to get in. As I put my key into the door, I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around, and saw this guy" Gabi started to cry. Troy looked like he was going to murder someone. So did the kids. He maintained himself, and nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath. " I tried to get out of his arms but he just tightened his arms around me. I told him to let go; he just laughed. I tried calling for help; no one was around though. I continued to fight and try to get out of his grasp. He laughed and started to kiss my neck. I could smell the mixture of alcohol, and this disgusting musky sent, and cringed; it wasn't your sent. I tried to slap him, but I missed, he slapped me, and called me a bitch. I bit him and kicked him in the groin. He fell, and I quickly got into the car and drove away" Gabi finished, and cried into Troy's chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her, and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Gabi. It's going to be ok. What did he look like?" Troy asked, wiping her tears with his thumb. She sniffed, and looked up at her husband.

"I couldn't see that well, but he looked to be about your height, same weight, black hair, and had brown eyes" Gabi said, still holding onto Troy, as if her life depended on it.

"I wish I could go and kill him. I'm sorry Gabi. Are you hurt anywhere?" Troy asked gently, looking her over.

I'm ok. Thanks Troy. You're the best!" Gabi said, smiling against him.

"Gabi, if I was the best, I should have been there to stop him" Troy said.

"No, you are the best Troy. That's why I married you. You are so kind, caring, and loving. I love you so much" Gabi said, smiling softly at him. Troy smiled.

"I love you too Gabi" Troy gently kissed her. She kissed back, then pulled away.

"So, how's the kids?" Gabi asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"There fin-" Troy started to say, only to find the kids all sitting on the stairs, with smiles on their faces. Gabi's face became pale.

"You guys were listening?" Gabi asked.

"Yes. Mom, I'm so sorry" Kayla went and hugged her mother.

"If I find him, I'll kill him, mom" Nathan growled. Gabi sighed.

"You weren't supposed to hear that" Gabi said, tiredly.

"Mom, I think we are old enough to know what happened to you" Gabi gave her oldest daughter a look. "Well, maybe not Micah, but us anyway" Kayla said. Gabi sighed defeated. She was too tired to argue.

"Fine. Well, now you know. Did you all do your homework?" Troy asked.

"Yes. You guys are so cute together," Megan said.

"I know, my parents aren't even like this with each other, and they are really affectionate with each other" Lauren added. Gabi and Troy smiled, while Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind, and placed a feather kiss to her neck. Gabi sighed in contentment, while all the girls sighed, dreamy. Nathan just looked like he was going to be sick.

"I hope a guy is like that with me, like dad is to mom," Kayla said dreamy.

"You will get one, thirty years from now" Troy said. Gabi giggled.

"Dad! Ugh! Please! I wanna have kids by then" Kayla said with a roll of the eyes. Gabi and Troy let this go; they were too tired to care.

"Time for bed. Are you and Jake going to stay here, Lauren?"Troy asked.

"Yes, didn't my mom tell you, we are staying here for a few days" Lauren replied.

"I wish Sharpay would have told us that" Troy muttered. Gabi playfully hit him on the arm.

"Hey, Gabi, watch the arm" Troy wined, pointing to his left arm.

"Awww…poor baby. Wanna a kiss?" Gabi asked. Troy nodded, smiling. Gabi lightly placed a kiss on his arm. " All better?"

"Much better. Let's go to bed to get some sleep," Troy said, grinning.

"Ewww" all the kids said, except Micah. Gabi gave her husband a look. Troy only chuckled.

Troyella

The kids went to bed, leaving their parents in peace. Gabi and Troy went to their bedroom and changed into pajama's. They climbed into bed, and turned off the lights. Troy climbed on top of his wife.

"So, are you too tired for me?" Troy said grinning, lifting her shirt off of her body.

"Yes" Troy gave her a wounded look. "But I guess we can at least do a little foreplay" Gabi said.

Troy grinned, and unclasped her bra. Gabi pulled off his shirt, and threw it on the floor, no caring where it went. Troy chuckled, and gently starting massaging her breasts. Gabi gave a little sigh of contentment and ached into him. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. He applied the same attention to the other. After so time, he withdrew, and he kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back. They both smiled at each other. They took off the rest of their clothes. Gabriella kissed him again passionately, putting every ounce of emotion into it. Troy sucked and nibbled on her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing for him to deepen the kiss. They got lost in each other, their hands exploring each others bodies, touching each other in the right places, giving each other a great amount of pleasure.

"Troy…. I need you now…" Gabi murmured against his lips.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Troy positioned himself over Gabriella. He looked at her to make sure that she really wanted to. Gabriella nodded, giving Troy a smile. He lowered himself into her, hearing Gabriella moan quietly. Gabriella bit her lip in pleasure, as Troy adjusted himself inside her. He felt her walls close around him as he thrust in deeper and deeper, moving inside her. She screamed his name, as he moved faster and faster, driving himself in further. He moved more quickly until their hips were moving in almost the same rhythm and he couldn't go any more. Moving as one, Gabriella moaned his name in delight as he did hers.

"Ohhh…Troy," she gasped, her back arching in pleasure, as she wrapped her legs around his tighter.

" Gabi…" he breathed, watching her throw her head back in joy as she clung onto his body.

Moving at the right pace, Troy felt her come before he did. He fell to her side softly, removing himself from her. He kissed her lovingly and held her close to his body.

"Troy, I love you," she whispered, still out of breath.

"I love you too Gabi," he answered, kissing her shoulders tenderly.

" You really think I would go with another guy, when I have you. I could never want another guy, especially in the sex department" Gabi smiled.

"I know, I'm just amazing" Troy teased.

"I'm being serious, Troy," Gabi said.

"I am too…," Troy said, winking at his wife.

"Troy…." Gabi wined.

"Ok. I'm sorry, my ego was getting in the way again" Troy said, playing with one of Gabi curls.

"Well, it is true. Come on, let's get some sleep," Gabi said, looking at their alarm clock. 12:00am.

"I guess your right" Troy sighed.

"I'm always right" Gabi retorted. Troy laughed, softly.

"I love you" Troy said, tucking a curl behind her ear. She smiled.

"I love you too, Troy" Gabi said, softly. Gabi turned on her side and settled her head on Troy's chest. Troy smiled, turned over, and rested his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the sent of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Wildcats: All Grown Up 

Chapter 5

It was a warm, sunny day, particularly for the month of November. Troy Bolton and his children Nathan, Megan, Sarah, and Micah, were in the back yard playing a game of basketball. Gabriella and her daughter, Kayla, were currently inside the Bolton kitchen, making peanut butter cookies. They had flour down their shirts with some specks of flour in their hair. Gabi was washing dishes, after cleaning up the stove while Kayla was pulling out the last batch of cookies form the oven.

"So Kayla, when are you going to tell Mike that you like him?" Gabi smiled, turning around from the sink to look at her daughter.

"I'm not going to. I want him to make the first move, which he clearly isn't so that proves he doesn't like me like that" Kayla replied.

"Honey, don't you think that sometimes guys have a hard time expressing themselves" Gabi said, turning off the sink and wiping her hands on a handtowel.

Troyella

Come on, pass it Sarah" Nathan yelled to his sister. The game was currently 23- 20. Troy and his daughter, Megan, were somehow losing. Sarah ran around her sister, Megan and threw it to her brother. Nathan took a perfect shot. Whoosh!

"Ha! Beat that dad" Nathan called to his father in triumph. Troy rolled his eyes.

"That was a lucky shot" Troy defended.

"Uh huh, sure dad. It seems to me, like you are losing your touch" Nathan grinned.

"You wish" Troy replied.

"Let's go into the house. It's too hot out here. Besides, Mom's making cookies with Kayla" Megan said, still not understanding how her and her dad lost. They all agreed. They made their way into the house but stopped short upon hearing Gabi and Kayla's conversation. Troy wanted to know what they talked about when he wasn't around. They stayed behind the living room wall and listened in.

Troyella

"Mom, I've moved on. I'm into a new guy now," Kayla said, putting all the cookies into the cookie jar.

"Really? Already? And who might that be?" Gabi asked, suddenly amused.

"His names Derek. He's in my biology class" Kayla said excitedly. Troy's eyes darkened. His baby girl liking another guy other than Michael Danforth? This wasn't good.

"I remember the days of having crushes. It seems like it was only yesterday," Gabi said in a dreamy state of mind.

"Mom, please. So, when did you know you liked daddy?" Kayla asked, wanting to know more of her parents past.

"The moment I laid eyes on him. We just took longer to go out because I didn't think your father would ever like a girl like me" Gabi replied. Troy frowned.

"Why not?" Kayla asked intrigued.

"Well, back in my high school days, boys just didn't like me. I was a geek and a bookworm, honey. Kids bulled me all through my school years till I reached East High. Boys never looked twice at me till your father" Gabi said sadly.

"That's just crazy mom. You're so beautiful" Kayla exclaimed. Troy smiled and nodded. The kids looked at him funny.

" Thanks sweetie, but that's how it was. When your father came around, he just swept me off my feet. He has always had the most amazing blue eyes. I could tell his every emotion by just looking into his eyes. And that smile…. wow. Everytime he flashed me that Bolton smile, it made me weak in the knees, it still does" Gabi sighed. "I'm so lucky to have him. I'm still surprised he didn't go for a cheerleader though, after all, he was the basketball captain and most popular guy in school" Gabi chuckled. Gabi went back to putting the dishes away. Troy decided it was time to make their presence known. They walked into the kitchen. With her back turned, Troy decided to creep up behind his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. He gave her a loving kiss to her neck. Gabi shivered.

"Hey"

"Hey" Gabi said quietly. She turned around to face her husband. Troy pressed her against the counter and flashed her a smile. Her knees started to shake a little. Troy noticed this and laughed. Gabi gave him her best pout.

"Mmm…. I don't know how a guy couldn't have liked you. You're so adorable" Troy said leaning in, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Glad to know my smile still makes you go weak in the knees"

"You were listening weren't you?" Gabi demanded. Their kids laughed.

"Sorry honey, couldn't help it" Troy replied. "As for me liking a cheerleader, that never happened. I never had liked them but Chad used too. You're the girl I only wanted, the most beautiful girl in the world" Troy declared. Gabi blushed.

" I don't understand how guys didn't like you back then mom. So many guys in East High want you. If you weren't my mother I would want you too" Nathan added. Gabi and Troy gave him a funny look.

"Eww…. Nate that's so gross" Kayla exclaimed.

"Please, it's not any worse than you saying if dad weren't your dad, you would totally sleep with him" Nathan revealed. Kayla looked mortified. Megan and Sarah stifled laughs while Gabi and Troy were looking rather amused.

"That-that's not true" Kayla stuttered. "I never said that"

"It's true. You also said-" Kayla cut her brother off with her hand on his mouth.

"Don't you ever think about saying that" Kayla growled.

"I would very much like to hear this, Nate, please tell" Troy said, looking from Kayla to Nathan. "Kayla take your hand off your brother" Troy added.

"But-but…."

"No buts, now" Kayla reluctantly let her hand go. She wanted to crawl up and die now.

"I think you might want to get the little ones out of the room, dad," Nathan said, glancing at his sisters intrigued faces.

"Girls, take your little brother and go play with him upstairs" Gabi said, also wanting to know what her son had to say. Their faces fell, but they went.

" Well, when she was younger, she stumbled upon you guys having sex, and how dad seemed to

good at it or whatever and had dreams with you and her doing that. She also said, numerous times, when you had no shirt on, that you looked so hot and mom was so lucky" Nathan said. Troy and Gabi looked mortified. Kayla's face was scarlet. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that" Troy squeaked out. His face was scarlet. Kayla bursted into tears and ran from the room. Nathan felt really ashamed and guilty.

" I never should have said that, I'm really sorry," Nathan said with his head down.

"It's ok, Nate. I'll go talk to her" Troy said, taking a step towards the stairs.

"No, I'll go. She won't want to talk to you right now of all people," Gabi said, kissing Troy on the cheek. Gabi walked up the stairs. Troy just sat at the table dumbfounded, staring at the table. Nathan excused himself and went to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Wildcats: All Grown Up 

Chapter 5

Gabi knocked on Kayla's bedroom door. She heard sobbing and whimpering. _How am I going to talk to her about this? Why is our family always filled with drama? How will Troy and her relationship be now because of this?_

"I don't want to talk" Kayla cried out from behind her door.

"Honey, we need to talk. I'm coming in" Gabi replied, opening the door, to reveal her daughter sobbing her heart out on her bed, holding her bear that her father gave her for her four birthday.

"Honey, come here" Gabi went over to Kayla, pulling Kayla into a hug. She waited while Kayla cried into her chest. When her crying subsided, Kayla pulled out of her mother's embrace, and looked up at her.

"Mom, do you hate me?" Kayla asked quietly.

"Honey, how could you even ask that? Of course, I don't hate you. I love you" Gabi replied, wiping away her daughters tears.

"But what about what I said about dad? That was so wrong to think that never mind saying it," Kayla said.

"Honey, let me tell you a story. When I was your age, one of my friends had a really good-looking father, and I ended up having a crush on him. My friend always told me how wrong that was because it was her dad and he was in his thirties, but I couldn't help it. He was just really good-looking" Gabriella finished.

"So, what was the point of the story, mom?" Kayla asked confused. Gabi laughed.

"The point is, is that I understand about the whole thing with your dad. The dreams, well, that is a bit disturbing, but it's understandable and hopefully go away soon. I used to have the dreams with my friend's dad too, but they went away after a couple of weeks. I know your dad is really good-looking but he is your dad after all Kayla" Gabi said, stressing the fact that Troy was her dad.

" I know, I just wish he wasn't so he could be mine" Kayla replied sadly.

"Honey, even if he wasn't, he is still is too old for you. He would still think of you as a sister or something" Gabi said, knowing Troy must still be creeped out by this.

"I just wish I could find a guy just like dad," Kayla said.

"I know, all girls look for their dad in a man, especially when you have a dad like yours. You will find one, don't worry sweetie. Remember, you'll always be your daddy's little girl" Gabriella told her daughter.

"Thanks mom, you're the best. After all this, it will still be awkward to look at dad for awhile, though" Kayla said, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"I know, but soon it will be back to normal. Are you coming down or are you saying in your room the rest of the night?" Gabi asked, giving Kayla a hug.

"I think I'll stay in here tonight, but I'll be down tomorrow. After all, I have to because I have school" Kayla replied, hugging her bear.

"Ok, goodnight sweetie. I love you" Gabi said, walking to the door.

"Love you too, mom" Kayla replied. Gabi smiled and closed the door. Gabi walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen to find Troy still staring at the table. Gabi laughed and walked over to her husband.

""Hello, my wonderful husband" Gabi replied in a cheerful tone. Troy slowly picked up his head.

"Hi, Gabi. How is she?" Troy asked, still looking warily and tired.

"She'll be fine. I told her a story that would help, it's still weird though" Gabi replied, sitting down on his lap.

"Tell me about it. It's a bit disturbing actually," Troy said, placing a sweet kiss on his wife's lips.

"I know, she wishes you weren't her father so she could be with you" Gabi chuckled.

"Eww, that still wouldn't happen, she's far too young for me" Troy said, making a face.

"I know, I told her that. She just wants to find a guy just like her daddy. I don't blame her though," Gabi said, getting off her husband's lap, walking behind him, and putting her arms around him. "Her dad's the best. He's a great father, adorable, hardworking, lovable, funny, not to mention down right sexy" She whispered seductively in his ear, making him shiver. She kissed the spot that always made him moan, right below his left ear.

"Gabi" Troy moaned, trying to pull her onto his lap. Gabi just pulled away.

"I don't think so, Troy. The kids could come down at any moment, maybe later perhaps. We need to get the kids to bed, there's school tomorrow" Gabi said firmly.

"Fine, but I get you later" Troy groaned.

"Will see" Gabi replied flirtatiously. They got up and walked up the stairs. They came to Megan's room and opened the door. Megan was on her laptop doing her history report, typing away furiously.

"Hey mom, dad" Megan greeted, turning around from her desk.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you going to bed soon? It's 9:00" Troy said to his daughter.

"Yes, just touching up my report" Megan replied.

"Don't tell me you waited to the last minute to do your report?" Gabi said, looking shocked at her little brainiac girl. She may be the smartest in her grade but that doesn't mean that she doesn't wait till the last minute to do homework. She'd rather be playing basketball.

"Sorry, but we played basketball earlier. It's fine mom, dad said it was" Megan said, saving her report and shutting her computer down. Gabi glared at her husband, Troy just smiled back innocently.

"I'm done, I'll go to bed. Goodnight mom, dad" Megan said, walking over to her parents. She gave them a hug and a kiss and climbed into bed. They left her room and went to Micah's room. He was lying in his bed staring at his ceiling.

"Hey, little guy, ready for bed?" Troy asked as he walked over to his son.  
"Yea, Nathan already got me ready for bed for you" Micah replied.

"We see he did. Goodnight little guy" Troy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Gabi walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight mommy, daddy" Micah said.

"Goodnight sweetie" Gabi said.

"Night Micah" Troy said, shutting off the light. After checking up on Nathan and Sarah, they went to their room, and settled down to watch a movie while cuddling.

"Nathan, get down here now! Breakfast is ready and your going to make us late for school," Megan yelled up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Nathan came trudging down the stairs looking really sleepy. Kayla soon followed, but didn't make eye contact with anyone. She took a seat and slowly ate her breakfast.

"Hey, Kayla. Look, I'm really sorry about last night," Nathan said to his sister, attempting to break the silence.

"Don't worry about it" Kayla mumbled. Troy and Nathan frowned.

"Kayla, please don't act this way. I know it will be awkward but you can't just not talk to us" Troy told his daughter.

"I'm fine" Kayla lifted her head to meet his gaze only for a second, then brought it right back down.

"It's fine, now hurry up or you will be late" Gabi said, tiredly.

They all finished their breakfasts quick, kissed their mother good-bye and headed to school. As soon as they parked, Kayla mumbled a quick good-bye and hurried into school. She quickly walked to her locker trying to find her friends. She found them and chatted while walking to homeroom. The bell rang and Kayla walked to her biology class. She takes a seat next to her brown-haired crush. He looks breaks away from his friends and looks at Kayla.

"Hey, I'm Derek" the kid said, sticking out his hand while checking her out. _Perfect bait, I love it. She will be easy to leer away. _Derek thought

"Hi, I know who you are. My names Kayla" Kayla replied, shaking his hand.

"Cool. Want to hang later?" he asked.

"Really? You want to hang with me?" Kayla said in shock, looking around the room seeing if another girl was behind her.

"Yea, who else would I be talking too?" Derek laughed.

"I don't know" Kayla blushed.

"Meet me outside after school" the teacher walked in and started lecturing. They went and took notes.

The end of the school day came, but not quick enough for Kayla. She put her books in her locker and made her way outside to wait for Derek. She knew she should have told her father but at this moment, she didn't care. She was finally going to hang with Derek, her crush. She waited a few minutes before finally seeing him saying goodbye to a few friends. He looked her way and made his way over to her.

"Hey, ready to go?" Derek asked, putting something in his backpack.

"Yea, but where are going?" Kayla asked, following him to his car.

"My favorite place to hang. Come on, get in," he said, unlocking the door with his key. She hesitated. She knew her mother and father would kill her if they found out she was going into a car with someone they didn't know, never mind a teenage boy. "Come on, get in" he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She got in the car and put her seat belt on. She also took notice that he didn't wear one. They dove for a few minutes, before he pulled up to a red brick two-floor house. They both got out and walked up to the door. Derek looked for his key, while Kayla stood there nervously. He unlocked the door and walked into the house. She followed. She also knew she wasn't supposed to be in a boy's house either. They made their way up the stairs and walked into the room, first door on the left.

"Isn't your parents home?" Kayla asked him as he shut the door.

"No, they work till 9. Want a beer?" Derek asked as he walked over to a mini fridge and opened it.

"No thanks, I'm fine" she replied, looking at his clock. 3:00. Her parents were going to start to worry if she wasn't home by 3:30.

"Aww…come on, it's no going to hurt you" he teased. Kayla didn't want to look stupid so she gave in. It's only one right? It can't kill me.

He passed one to Kayla and took a long swig from his. Kayla hesitantly takes a small sip. It actually didn't taste that bad. She took big swig and sat down on his bed. He came over and put his arm around her.

"Derek, I hardly know you. What are you doing? Kayla asked as she took his arm off from her. Derek shook it off and finished his beer, noticing Kayla also finished.

"Want another one?" he asked, grabbing two more beers.

"Sure" she replied, taking one form him. She felt a vibration in her front jean pocket, and pulled out her cell phone. Her father was calling but decided to ignore it. They started chatting about life in general and had a couple of more beers. She finally felt worry free. She felt another vibration. She looked and saw it was a text from her dad.

_Where are you? – Dad_

She deleted it. She could care less right now about her family. She was just starting to enjoy herself. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:00. She knew her parents would kill her when she got home but she didn't care. Derek put his arm around her again. She didn't care, it felt nice. After a few minutes, he leaned down and kissed her. She eagerly kissed back. He pulled her down on the bed and wrapped his hands in her hair.

Troy, where is she? It's 7:00. She's never home this late without telling us. Did you call the gang?" Gabi demanded, worried about her daughter's whereabouts.

"I did, they haven't heard from her either. She didn't answer her phone or the text," Troy said. The Bolton family was all sitting in the kitchen, all worried about Kayla. "If she doesn't come home by 11 we will look for her"

Her brother and sisters were really worried, this wasn't like Kayla. She always calls if she was going to be late.

"Where's is my baby girl, Troy?" Gabi asked, wiping her tears that started to fall.

"I don't know Gabi, I don't know" Troy replied sadly.

Kayla broke away from Derek and looked at him. Their lips were all swollen and hair sticking up.

"I don't feel so good" Kayla slurred.

"Hey, have some of this, it will help you feel better" Derek said, handing her a joint. He had a whole bag full. Kayla stared at it.

"What is it? Kayla asked.

"A joint" he said simply.  
"But that's a drug, it's bad" Kayla said.

"Nah…it helps, trust me. I do it all the time" he responded handing her one. She took it, put it in her mouth and inhaled.

"Wow, your right, it does help" Kayla said, taking another puff.

"Told you" Derek, said, smoking his own. They sat there smoking till there was no more.

A/N: I hope you like the chapter. More drama will be coming your way. Thanks for all the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot. Warning: There is a lot and I mean a lot of swearing and yelling and whatnot, so be warned. I really hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Wildcats: All Grown Up 

Chapter 6

The Bolton family was still sitting at the kitchen table as the clock neared 10:30. They still haven't heard from Kayla, though they have called many times. Gabriella was trying to stay strong for the sake of her other children, but on the inside, she was worried sick and falling apart. Where could her baby girl be? Troy on the otherhand, looked worried sick, and didn't care about showing it. He was more of the softy in the marriage. Gabi was almost always the stronger one. Troy never understood how she did it. When Megan was born, her heart rate started to drop and the doctors put her in intensive care, but Gabi just stayed positive.

The silence was nerve racking. Micah and Sarah were coloring a picture; Megan was writing down strategies for her next basketball game; Nathan was playing his DS, trying not to think of what could be happening to his little sister. Troy was staring at the table, glancing every few minutes at the clock, with tears threatening to fall. Gabi was reading a book hoping to pass the time, but it seemed time wanted to torture the Bolton's. Troy glanced at the clock and sighed. 10:45. Where is she? Why isn't she picking up her cell? Was she kidnapped?

"Kids, you have to get to bed, school's tomorrow" Troy said, getting up out of his chair.

"But dad, we want to be here when Kayla gets home" The kids replied.

"No, we'll take care of everything. Now, please get to bed" Troy said firmly. They sighed and walked out of the kitchen. As they started going up the stairs, the front door opened, revealing Kayla. They all ran to her and hugged her; she tried to get out of their grasped.

"Stay the hell away from me. Your frickin giving me a damn headache" Kayla shouted holding onto her head. Hearing this, Troy and Gabi ran to the entryway and hugged Kayla.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? I said stay the hell away from me," She yelled. The kids took a step back and noticed this wasn't their sister. Sure, their sister got mad but she never acted like this. They also took notice of her eyes; they were red and bloodshot. She wasn't fully walking straight either.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Megan asked.

"Nothing, not shut the heck up" Kayla slurred. Troy and Gabi glanced at each other. They knew what was wrong.

"All of you get to bed, now! We need to talk to Kayla" they knew their father was mad. They wanted to watch and listen, but knew not to get their dad pissed off more than he already was. They all murmured goodnight and went to their rooms.

"Kayla Nicole Bolton! Get in the living room now!" Troy demanded. Kayla made her way to the living room, bumping into the table as she took a seat.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kayla growled. Troy went wide-eyed but just dismissed it.

"Kayla, where the hell where you?" Troy shouted, getting the attention of the house, but seemed like the neighborhood. The kids waited in their room, listening to their father rant.

"I went out," Kayla said simply.

"With who?" He asked.

"A friend. What the hell is your problem?" Kayla cried. This comment made Troy exploded.

"MY PROBLEM? WHAT THE HELL IS MY PROBLEM? YOU HAVE BEEN OUT SINCE AFTER SCHOOL AND NEVER CAME HOME. YOUR MOTHER, BROTHERS AND SISTERS, AND ME HAVE BEEN FRICKIN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, THINKING YOU HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING, BUT TURNS OUT YOUR NOT. WHEN YOU FINALLY COME HOME, YOU FUCKING COME IN DRUNK AND HIGH. THAT IS WHAT THE HELL MY PROBLEM IS" Troy screamed till he was red in the face, with what it seemed like steam coming out of his ears. There was silence in the house. Troy has never, ever yelled like that in his entire life. That was the most cuss words that came out of his mouth since high school. Gabi couldn't even talk. She was afraid of saying something that would set Troy off again. The kids were wide-eyed upstairs. Micah started crying, Nathan went over to him and comforted him. The neighbors across the street stopped what they were doing. The Danfoth's that lived two houses down heard Troy's screaming and started to make their way over.

" I'M SORRY OK. SO WHAT? ONE FUCKING TIME I DON'T CALL AND YOU FREAK, WHATEVER. I'M NOT DRUNK EITHER. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DRUNK IS, THEN" Kayla screamed back. The doorbell rung. Gabi walked and got it, while Troy and Kayla went at it.

"You are drunk. If you weren't, you wouldn't even be acting like this" Troy yelled.

"You don't know anything. You think you know me? Well newsflash dad, you don't, so shut up," Kayla shouted, shaking with anger. Troy couldn't believe this was happening.

"Kayla Bolton, you didn't not just tell your father to shut up," Chad yelled, coming about into the room with Taylor and Gabi.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it Chad? Huh?" Kayla demanded. Gabi and Taylor stared at Kayla with their mouth dropped. This was not Kayla Bolton. She would have never yelled at her father or uncle.

" You aren't Kayla. My niece would never act like this" Chad told her.

"Damn right I'm not. You're not even my uncle" Kayla laughed. "You're just my parents friends from high school" That comment really stung Chad. He froze and felt like he couldn't breathe. A tear rolled down his cheek, and Chad Danforth was not a crier. Taylor also had a tear rolled down her cheek. Gabi lost it. Rage serge though her body. She walked up to Kayla and smacked her hard across the face. Kayla and Gabi froze at what just happened. Gabi then jumped back into life.

"Don't you ever say that ever again. Chad is you uncle whether you like it or not" Gabi said in a very, low dark and dangerous voice. It scared everyone in that room. She didn't even think she was capable of it. "You're not my daughter. My daughter is very, sweet, kind and caring young woman. She can be a little punk sometimes but not like this. Not like the way you're acting. I don't know who the hell you are but you better recheck yourself"

Kayla was silent, she couldn't even speak. Her mother could actually act evil towards people. It scared her. Her face stung like hell and her throat burned. Gabi was breathing heavy, trying to calm down. Troy was still staring, trying to grasp what just happened. Kayla never does things like this. What happened?

"You are grounded. No anything for a month. You are going to do extra chores in the house and that's it. No phone, computer, cable, going out, nothing for a month. You go to school and come home and that's it. End of discussion. Now, go to bed!" Gabi said, talking a seat next to Troy, who was now sitting back at the table.

Kayla just nodded and walked up the stairs. She went to her room, shut the door, and cried herself to sleep. The kids finally went to bed, know the argument was over. Back down the stairs, Gabi was crying with Troy was trying to comfort her. Chad and Taylor hugged each of them and said they would see them tomorrow.

"Troy, what are we going to do? She's drinking and doing drugs at 14, Troy. 14! What happened? Who was she with? We know the kid's she hangs with. They don't do this. Are we really bad parents?" Gabi cried into her husband chest. Troy soothingly rubbed her back.

"Gabi, it will be ok. We will figure something out, don't worry" Troy said.

"You really scared me back there with the yelling" Gabi said sadly.

I know, I'm sorry. I scared myself. You scared me as well, Gabi. I didn't know you could turn evil and hit our daughter" Troy said.

"I didn't know either" Gabi replied.

"Come on, we need to get some sleep" Troy said, gently pulling Gabi to her feet and helped her up the stairs to their bedroom. Today had been a very, stressful day for the Bolton family.

A/N: That's all for now. Tell me what you think of it and I'll get another chapter up towards the end of the week. Thanks. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: From now on so I don't have to keep saying this, there will be a lot of swears and whatnot. This is where it will start to be rated Mature. So you know in advance. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Disclaimer: Do you really think I would own a movie worth millions of dollars? Wildcats: All Grown Up 

Chapter 7

Kayla woke up the following morning with a really bad headache. She stretched, slowly dressed, and made her way downstairs. She took notice that all of her family were already sitting down. They took a quick glance at her when she entered the room, then went back to their breakfasts. She took a seat next to Nathan, poured herself a bowl of cereal, and slowly ate it. When it was time to go, Gabi kissed all of her children, but stopped at Kayla.

" Kayla, remember, you come straight home. Got it?" Gabi demanded. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. Bye" Kayla said.

"Bye. Love you" Gabi, said.

"Whatever" Kayla replied. Gabi frowned. She sighed and left in her car with the younger kids.

……………………………….

Kayla walked into school, not even glancing at her father or brother as she left the car. She was still pissed at them and didn't care in the slightest. I'm only being a normal teen. It's not like I stay out at all hours or am in a gang. She thought. When she arrived at her locker, she put her books away and slammed the door closed. She turned around and noticed everyone was staring at her. Some guys were leering at her; others had a questionable look upon their face.

"WHAT?" she shouted, getting the attention of some kids just passing though the hall.

"Kay, are you doing drugs?" Her best friend asked, quietly making his way toward her.

"No! Where did you hear that from?" Kayla hissed.

"Derek Barbosa is saying that all over school. He said you guys went to his house yesterday and drank beer and smoked weed" Michael Danforth told her. Kayla looked down at her feet.

"So what? It's not the end of the world" Kayla shrugged, not really seeing the big deal.

"Not the end of the world?" He repeated. "NOT THE END OF THE WORLD? YOU'RE ONLY 14 KAYLA! 14 FUCKING YEARS OLD! MY PARENTS CAME HOME LAST NIGHT CRYING, AFTER COMING HOME FROM YOUR HOUSE! MY DAD SAID SOMETHING LIKE KAYLA YELLED AT ME AND HATES ME!" he shouted, the whole hallway staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of them.

"Oh that? Your father yelled at me. So I told him he wasn't even my uncle, just my parents lame friends" Kayla said walking away. Everyone stood in shock at what just came out of Kayla Bolton's mouth. What the hell happened? This wasn't Kayla! Even the stupid jocks knew this was not Kayla Bolton!

Kayla walked into homeroom and took a seat next to Derek. Her father took the attendance, then just sat in deep thought at his desk, wondering what to do about Kayla.

"Derek, what the hell are you spreading around school?" Kayla demanded.

"Why are you so worried? You seemed to enjoy last night" Derek smirked. Around them, kids were listening to what was being said. Did they have sex?

"Yes, I did, but don't be spreading that around school. I need to keep my image, you know" Kayla said.

"Sure, so you want to do it again?" Derek grinned. Now the kids knew they were having sex. They were only 14! What would happen if Mr. Bolton found out?

"I can't. My parents grounded me for a month!" Kayla growled.

"So? You don't have to listen to them. I know I never do, and I have your dad as a teacher. Meet me in the gym after school" Derek drawled.

"I can't, my dad will be there" Kayla replied.

"Ok, well meet me like last time" He said. RING!!! He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Later sexy" And walked away. Wow, did he just do that with her dad in the room? She glanced up and noticed her father still deep in thought and didn't even noticed. Phew, that was close. She quickly got up and walked out the door. She turned left and made her way to History. Wow, her father must be in real deep thought to not even notice her leaving.

………………………………………..

"All right class, settle down please" Their teacher said, noticing the kids were extra rowdy today. They all slowly quieted down, leaving their conversations for after class.

"Ok class, I want you to turn to page 123, read the first to paragraphs to yourself, and answer the questions that follow. They need to be handed in on the way out," Mrs. Bolton said. They all started to get to work, with Mrs. Bolton correcting their tests from yesterday.

A few minutes later, Gabi noticed the kids had started to pass a note around. She dropped her red pen down on her desk and walked over to Mr. Raleigh, who now was writing on the note.

"Please hand that over to me, Mr. Raleigh" Gabi said firmly. The boy sighed and handed the note over, knowing he couldn't do anything. Mrs. Bolton was a nice teacher, but very firm and strict when it came to stuff like this.

"Thank you, now please get back to what you are supposed to be doing" Gabi said, glancing at the note.

Gabi's POV

They went back to work, while I went back to my desk. I sat down and looked at the note. There were all different types of handwriting on this. It seemed everyone did a little bit of writing on this. I looked up to glance at the teens, then glanced down at the note and read:

_- Can you believe Kayla??? She's having sex with Derek Barbosa!!_

_**- I know! Wait till her parents find out! Mr. & Mrs. Bolton will be so PISSED!!!**_

_- I wish I were Derek. Kayla Bolton is soo fucking hot. She's so much hotter looking then the stupid damn cheerleaders. Her mother is too. Too bad she's Troy's Bolton's property. I would love to tap both of them! _

_- Derek said they went to his house last night. They smoked weed and drank beer!_

_- __**Kayla's so stupid! Derek will just dump her flat on her ass and move on to his next victim. He's the best looking guy here at East High besides Nathan and Troy Bolton.**_

_- I wonder if her parents know???_

_- I wonder how longer will Derek give her, before he finds a new girl. _

**- How dare Kayla steal Derek away from me???? Just because she's a fucking Bolton doesn't mean a damn thing! He's MINE! I will kill her if I have to. **

**- I'm not surprised though, I mean, my mom told me her parents were having sex in their senior year, in the school. I mean, how gross is that? At least Kayla did it outside of school!!**

I stopped reading and looked up with tears in my eyes. The students were still working quietly. The note still went on, but I could read it anymore. Is this what's really going on or is that all rumors? My baby girl was having sex at 14 years old. It made my head spin. I needed to talk to Troy!

End POV

Ring!!!!! The bell brought Gabi out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door and started to collect the kid's questions.

"Thank you, read chapter 14 and take notes for homework. Have a good day" She told her class. They all left the classroom. I need to talk to troy. Thank god I have prep this period. She thought. She went back to her desk, left the stack of papers on the desk, picked up the note and made her way to her husband's classroom.

When she came to his door, she knocked, then opened the door. She found him writing his daily agenda on the board. He turned her way and grinned.

"Hey, Gabi. What do I owe you this wonderful pleasure of company for?" He asked.

"We need to talk" Gabi replied sadly. Troy looked at her confused and motioned for her to take a seat. He took one next to her and leaned forward on his elbows.

"What's wrong Gabi? Are you breaking up with me?" He joked. Gabi didn't even pull a smile. Troy's smile faded.

"What's the matter Gabi?" Troy asked concerned.

"I took this off my kids last period. They were passing it around and were writing in it" Gabi said, handing the note to her husband, who took it and read it. After a couple of minutes he looked up with an angered face. He made a fist and his body started shaking with anger.

"Is it true?" He demanded.

"I don't know about the sex. It's obvious about the beer and weed but I don't know about the sex" Gabi responded.

" I don't believe this! I need to lock you guys in a covenant" Troy exclaimed. Gabi scrunched her face in confusion.

"What does this have to do with me?" Gabi asked.

"Look, even in _here_ they talk about you and Kayla and how 'hot' you guys are!!" Troy hissed.

"Troy, let's face it. We are hot so men will always be making comments about us" Gabi joked.

"This is not funny Gabi. You need to dress less sexy so guys can't say it so much. Only dress sexy for me" Troy said.

"Troy, are you out of your mind?! I don't dress sexy in school. And even if I did, I'm not going to stop just because your psychotic mind says so" Gabi said.

"Please, Gabi…." Troy begged his wife.

"No" Gabi firmly said.

"But Gabi, even other teachers talk about you. When I go by the teacher's room, I hear them saying I'm so lucky to have you and how the sex must be amazing. It's so aggravating!" Troy cried, taking her hands into his.

"Well, they are right. The sex _is _amazing" Gabi laughed.

Gabi, that's not the point" Troy said, getting slightly irritated with his wife.

"Troy, this is no different than when I hear all things about you and how you're so hot and sexy and how I don't belong with you. I get that from teens for god's sakes, but you don't see me saying that you need to hid yourself" Gabi exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"But…but"

"No buts, now what do we do about Kayla? We should talk to her right?" Gabi asked.

"Yes, we should. We will tonight after dinner. I have to go honey. See you later" Troy said, before he pulled his wife to him and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other. "I love you"

"I love you, too" Gabi told her husband, pulling away from him. "Bye"

"Bye"

Troy went to the gym for free period basketball practice and Gabi went back to her classroom knowing the bell would be ringing soon.

Sorry guys, I had to stop, my hand is killing me, but I didn't want to. I'll try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Chapter 8

Troy huddled up his players. They had a big game on Friday and he really needed the team to focus. He had so much on his plate right now. He had the state finals to worry about, Ethan's home life, and his teenage daughter. He just wanted it all to disappear.

"Alright, guys. The playoffs start Friday. We really need to focus. Leave all the outside crap and drama outside of this gym. When you come in, I want you fully focus on basketball. Nothing else. Got it?" Troy demanded.

"Yes, coach" the team chorused.

"Good. Now, I want to have a scrimmage game. Spilt the team in half and play till one team gets to one hundred. Now get going!" Troy yelled. They all knew the coach wasn't normally this tense. Kayla must really be giving the coach a lot of stress. They all groaned but went none the less. Troy sighed and rubbed his temple.

An hour later, Troy called the practice to a close and told them to go shower and change. As they were leaving, Troy knew this was the time to talk to Ethan. What would Ethan say though? Just give another stupid excuse?

"Ethan," Troy called out to him. Ethan whipped his head around at the mention of his name.

"Yea, coach?" Ethan asked, running up to Troy.

"How are things going? You're game seems to be dwindling a bit. How are things at home?" Troy asked the flustered teen that stood in front of him.

"Um…great coach. I'm sorry my games been going downhill, I've just been tired. I have to go" Ethan stared to walk away but Troy just grabbed his upper arms to try to stop him. "Ow!" Ethan cried, clutching his arm. Troy took a step back and looked at his player. Did he really just hurt him that bad?

"Are you ok? What's the matter with you're arm? Let me see" Troy walked close and pulled up Ethan's short sleeve. There, on his upper arm, sat a hug purple bruise. It looked fresh. There were also old ones surrounding the new one. "My god! Who did this to you? It's you're dad, isn't it?" Troy grasped. "He beats you doesn't he?"

"Please, Mr. Bolton, I have to go. My father will kill me. I need to go" Ethan tried getting out of Troy's grasp, but he couldn't. Troy wasn't going to let him go home to a father like this.

"Ethan, I can't let you go home. I'm a mandated reporter. I have to report this" Troy told him. Ethan's eyes went wide after hearing this.

"What?! You can't! My dad will kill me. It gets worse everytime. I've been in hospitals because of him. If this is reported he will kill me for sure" Ethan's told his coach. His eyes went wide again. Did he just tell his coach this? That was the wrong move. Troy eyes went even wider at hearing this. "No! I didn't mean that! Things are fine; he just gets a little out of hands at times. You can't do this. He's my father! I need him!" Ethan cried, panic and anger running through him. He tried making a run for it. He didn't get too far. Troy, still in shape, caught up to him very easily. Troy spun him around to get Ethan to face him.

"Ethan, I have too. Let's go to the office" Troy started pulling him but Ethan struggled. "Ethan, please, I'm trying to help you. I have to do this. Do you want you're father to hurt you again? Or worse, eventually kill you?" Troy demanded.

"You can't! He's my dad! I won't have anybody if he leaves. My mom is gone already. He's all I have left. My dad does what he wants anyway. No one can stop him. He beat my mom everyday till one day she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. You can't stop him! No one can! So give up Mr. Bolton" Ethan screamed, tears making their way down his face. Troy was taken back at seeing and listening to his student like this.

"Ethan…." Troy tried.

"Please, I just want to go home. I need to. Please…." Ethan pleaded. There was a moment of silence. They just stared at each other for a few moments before a ringing was heard and awoke them from their trance. Ethan pulled out his cell and gulped. He hesitated for a minute, then pulled the phone open and placed it to his ear.

**Ethan - bold** / _Ethan's dad - Italic_ / _**Troy – Bold Italic**_

"**Hello?" **

"_Where the hell are you, you piece of shit?"_

"**I'm still at school. I'll be home soon"** Ethan took a glance at Troy. **"Practice ran a little long" **

"_I don't give a fuck if it ran long. You know you belong here at 4, no matter what. Now get your ass home now! You need to make me dinner" _

"**I'll be home. I will have to run by the market though"** Little did Ethan know, he accidentally pressed the speaker button.

"_Why? You ate all the food? Who the fuck are you? Just wait till you get here. You're getting the daylights kicked out of you. And I might not have mercy this time. You are such a piece of shit"_ Troy and Ethan's eyes widened. Great! Ethan thought. Now he really knows. Guess there's no point in hiding it now.

"I didn't eat the food dad. You do with all you're buddies"

"Don't you dare talked to my like that! I'm your fucking father, you worthless little shit! Now get your ass home now!!"

"**Dad, I**- Troy, after getting out of shock that a father could speak so horribly to his son, stole the phone from Ethan and put it up to his ear.

"_**Listen, dad, I am Ethan's teacher and I know all about the abuse that he takes from you and it won't happen anymore"**_

"_Who the fuck are you? So, you're a fucking teacher? You think I give a shit? I don't think so. Now bring his ass home!"_

"_**I don't think you get it, **__**dad**__**. I'm a teacher and I am going to report you to the cops" **_

"_Oh really? Well, you try that route and see where it lands you're star player_" Troy heard the dial tone. That bastard just hung up on me. Troy thought. He snapped the phone shut and turned to Ethan.

"Let's go, Ethan" Troy angrily. Ethan sighed and knew he had to follow his coach. That and the fact he was too scared not too. They made their way out of East High and down to the police station. Troy pulled up in front and turned to Ethan.

"Listen, you may be mad at me, but you need to get out of that house. It's not good to live there" Troy seriously told him. Ethan sighed.

"I know. I just don't want my dad to come after me," Ethan admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that he won't. But you need to tell them all you know, okay?" Troy said. Ethan nodded. They got out of the car and walked inside. They walked up to the front desk. The officer looked up from his paper work and smiled.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I am a teacher at East High. I need to report a case of abuse" Troy responded, and looked at the officers badge. It said Officer Peter Daniels.

"I need actually proof of abuse, or I can't report anything" Officer Daniels replied, getting a clipboard out.

"Right here is the proof. Ethan, please pull up you're sleeve" Troy directed. Ethan looked from Troy to the officer, then hesitantly pulled up his sleeve. The bruise was still there, looking as fresh as ever.

"I see. Are there any other bruises?" Daniels asked, writing this down on his clipboard. Ethan bit his lip.

"Yes. I also have scars from getting my head cracked open 3 years ago. I have had my legs broken 3 times, a few broken ribs, a major concussion, and the typical scars and bruise's" Ethan quietly replied. Troy looked at Ethan sadly. How could any parent to that to their kid? I could never do that to Kayla or Nathan, no matter how mad at them I was.

" I see. Well, I will file a 51A on…who is this from?" Officer Daniels asked.

"My father" Ethan said.

"Alright. We will go out and arrest you're father. In the mean time, do you have anyone to stay with? A relieve or a friend maybe?" He asked.

"No, I don't, that's why I didn't want to turn him in. I have no one. He abused my mom years ago and she ended up collapsing one night. I was only 10" Ethan said sadly.

"I see. Well, what about you, sir? You are his teacher, right?" Officer Daniels asked.

"Yes, I am. You mean like be his foster parent?" Troy asked.

"Yes, of course, I have to do a Cori report on you but if you're clear, you can if you want" He replied. Wow, this was a major blow. I have to talk to Gabi first. She will kill me if I just take in someone without talking to her first.

"I sorry" Ethan looked crestfallen. "I have to talk to my wife first. This is a lot to take on. I already have 5 children" Troy told the officer.

"That's ok, I understand. I'll have to put him in a Youth's home until we have an answer from you. If you don't want to or can't, then he will stay there till he can be placed into a foster home" Officer Daniels replied.

"Oh, alright, well he will still go to school at East High, right?" Troy asked glancing at Ethan, who looked so sad and looked like he wanted to cry.

"Yes, DSS can provide him with transportation, if need be. So, he has nothing with him at the moment?" He asked, glancing at Ethan, seeing no bags in sight.

"No, we just came from school" Troy told the officer.

"That's fine. We can give him clothes and whatnot. Well, I guess the rest is done. I'll take him from here. Call back or contact DSS if you want to foster him. Thank you for noticing the signs and marks on him" Daniels said. Troy just nodded his head. He turned toward Ethan and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Ethan, I'm sorry I have to leave you here, but I just can't take you without talking to my wife. I will tonight and get back to them as soon as possible. I will see you in school tomorrow. Remember, as bad as it may seem now, it is for the best in the long run" Troy told him.

"I know. Thank you for everything, coach. See you tomorrow" Ethan smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I will. And if I don't take you, I'm sure they will find you a good foster home. Good luck, Ethan. Bye" Troy said, turning away and walked out the station doors, leaving Ethan standing in the middle of the station, looking after him.

Wildcat's All Grown Up…

"Sarah, didn't Miss. Martin tell you she wanted the worksheets done in cursive?" Gabriella asked her youngest daughter.

"Yes, I know, but I can't do cursive. I've tried, but I just can't" Sarah pouted.

"Yes, you can, that's only you're father coming out in you. He's too lazy to begin with. And don't give me that pout. It works on you're father, not me" Gabi told her sternly.

"Mom…"

"No, now, please go sit at the kitchen table and work on it. I will help you in a few minutes. I need to get supper ready" Gabi told her. Gabi looked at the clock and sighed. Troy would be home late today, again. It was now 8:00. Sarah walked into the kitchen and spread out her books and her worksheet on the island. Gabi walked over to the fridge and pulled out onions, peppers, and shaved steak. She then went to the cupboard and pulled out a cutting board. She then took a knife out of the drainer. She began copping the onions and peppers, taking a glance every so often at her daughter.

After copping up all the veggies, she walked over to the sink and began to wash them. While she did so, she began singing a tune, a tune only her and her husband know about. She didn't however, notice her husband walk in the house, or even walk up to her. She was too busy lost in her own world. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she jumped, not realizing who it was.

"I see you don't even know your own husband's touch?" Troy huskily asked her, buying his face in the crook of her neck. Gabi sighed and relaxed, at the feel of him around her, and his hot breath breathing in her ear.

"Hello to you too" she murmured before turning around to properly look at her husband. "Hi" she said, looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"Hi" he replied starting down into her chocolate orbs. "How was you're day?"

"It was okay. We still need to talk to Kay though," Gabi said, glancing at the young girl sitting on the island.

"I know. I need to talk to you about something else as well" Troy replied. Gabi raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, it's noting bad- well it is but we can talk later about it" Gabi sighed and turned back to the sink. She picked up the veggies and put them into a frying pan. Troy sighed and walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the head.

"Hey Munchkin, how was school?" Troy asked, after taking a seat next to her.

"It was okay. Miss Martin told mommy that I'm not doing my worksheets in cursive and mommy got mad at me. I said I can't do it and she just said that it was you coming out of me. She said you were lazy," Sarah said sadly. Now it was Troy's turn to raise an eyebrow at his wife. She ignored him.

"Oh really? Mommy said that? Well, did you know that sometimes mommy gets lazy too and takes weeks to correct her students work" Troy smirked. Gabi gasped and threw a hand towel at his head.

"Really?" Sarah giggled.

"Yes, really" Troy told his daughter. "Everyone does at one point, even you're saint mother" Gabi huffed and came behind him and whacked the back of his head. "Oww" Troy rubbed his head.

"Don't listen to you're father, Sarah. He is too much of a jokester" Gabi told her daughter. "Honestly, why did I marry you?" she asked Troy.

"Um…because you love me" He grinned. Gabi gave an 'as if look '. He walked over to her and whispered huskily in her ear. "Or maybe because you just can't resist me and my hot body"

"Maybe that's it" She murmured before capturing his lips into a love-trusted kiss. Gabi moaned and Troy took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring her. He pushed her against the sink and pressed his body up against hers. Troy tangled his hands in her hair, playing with her long, chocolate locks. Gabi, forgetting about their child sitting at the table, placed her hands behind her husband and stuck them into his back pockets.

Troy took his hands from her hair and pulled her closer, if it was possible, before cupping her soft face in his strong callused hands, stoking her face gently with his thumb. Gabi moaned at the sensation. Gabi nuzzled her face in his neck, before placing open mouth kisses on his neck. Troy's skin tingled and he moaned. He pulled her away from his neck and attached his lips to her neck, sucking on the nice, soft, tan flesh. Gabi moved her head to give him better access.

"Mmm…Troy…." Gabi moaned.

"God Gabi, you're so damn gorgeous. And you're all mine" Troy murmured huskily against his wife's neck. His sucking became a little harder and Gabi grip the edge of the counter.

"Troy….please….Troy….." Gabi groaned.

"What's the matter, Gabi?" Troy rasped out, looking at his wife's swollen lips.

"Ugh…I want you so badly…." Gabi moaned.

"With pleasure" Troy smirked and reattached his lips to hers. They kissed for several moments before he began sucking on her neck again. Gabi moaned and her head fell back. Troy slipped his hands under her shirt, running his hands across her tan, flat stomach. He began inching his way up, before finding the soft underside of her bra. He pushed her bra up and began running his hands across her breasts and feeling every curvy of them.

"Troy…please…I hate when you tease me…" Gabi groaned.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby, but I think you need some teasing after what you said earlier" Troy grinned and pulled his hand away from her.

"No! Troy…please…" Gabi whimpered. Troy just smirked. He placed his hands at the edge of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, hearing it drop. Troy looked up to see where it landed, and looked horror stuck at the sight of all of their kids minus Micah standing in the middle of the kitchen all glued to the sight of their parents. He pulled Gabi closer making sure they couldn't see anything, even though she still had her bra on.

"How long have you been standing there?" Troy demanded. The kids didn't answer. " I said how long have you been here?" His voice a little louder. They broke out of their trance.

"What?" Nathan croaked out.

"I said how long have you been there?"

"Um…from the time when you pulled mom closer to you" Nathan meekly replied.

'What?! You have been there the whole time? Why didn't you say something?" Troy cried.

"I'm sorry, it was just so….mesmerizing to see" Nathan replied. The rest all nodded.

"I'll give you something mesmerizing to see. How about the rest of the week staring at you're bedroom walls? How's that for mesmerizing to see?" Troy yelled. Gabi stayed at the sink with her back to her kids while Troy went and got her shirt from the floor. He handed it back to his wife and watched as she hastily put it back on. She turned around and glared at her children.

"How dare watch something like that? Never the less form your own parents" Gabi demanded. They all looked down guiltily.

"We're sorry, but we can't help it if we have such good looking parents. Besides, I always wanted to see what sex was like" Kayla said. Troy and Gabi stared at their fourteen-year-old. Did she just say she wanted to see her parents have sex? Did she say to see what sex was like?

"You mean you never had sex before?" Troy asked. Kayla stared at her parents like they were crazy.

"Of course I haven't. Do you think I'm that loose?" Kay cried.

"No, of course not, but we have heard rumors today that last night you had sex with Derek" Gabi replied.

"What rumors? Who started them?" Kay demanded.

"We don't know who started them. I picked up a note that was being passed around in class and it said it all in there" Gabi told her daughter.

" I am going to kill them" Kay exclaimed. Gabi and Troy laughed, happy that the rumors were just rumors.

"I want you all in bed now and deal with you all tomorrow, since it will be Saturday" Troy told them. They all nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Oh my god! I can't believe they saw us practically have sex. And what's worse, is not only was it Nathan and Kay considering that's bad enough, but Megan and Sarah, who are 11 and 8 saw that!" Gabi cried, running her hand through her hair.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it now. It's too late and we should just do to bed. We'll talk to them in the morning" Troy said, pulling Gabi up from the chair and pulling her toward the stairs.

Yeah, I guess you're right" Gabi replied. They walked to their room and changed into their pajamas. They kissed each other goodnight and cuddled together, falling asleep.

A/N: I hope this was long enough for you. I know that wasn't good for kids to see, but I figured it gave some action and a way to find out if Kayla had sex with Derek. I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So don't sue me!

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh and to warn you there are a lot of flashbacks in here.

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Chapter 9

The sun shone very brightly though the curtains the next morning, making two people groan. Troy squinted his eyes against the light sweeping though the balcony doors, and snuggled closer to the figure on the side of him. Troy buried his head in the crook of her neck and placed a feather kiss to her neck. The figure stirred and turned to face the person who kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into the deep blue eyes of her husband.

"Hi," Gabi murmured.

"Hey," Troy whispered back, brushing her long locks out of her face.

"Did I mention that I love you, so much?" Gabi smiled.

"Mmm…I don't think so, not today anyway. Remind me again" Troy, said, stroking her face with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you, Troy" Gabi said, so sincerely, it made Troy want to cry. She reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. Troy kissed back and pulled her closer to him, reaching up and placed his hand behind her head, cradling it. Troy pushed her back deeper into the mattress, climbing on top of her. Troy found her neck and pressed a few feather kisses to it. Gabi's hands found their way to her husband's neck, wrapping them around. Troy slipped his hands under her shirt and ran his hands up to her bra. He slipped his hands inside and gently massaged her breasts. Gabi moaned and he reached behind her, to find the bra clasp. Gabi, seeing this, quickly pulled away and pulled her shirt back down. Troy frowned.

"I'm sorry, Troy, but we can't right now. Remember what happened last night with the kids. Do you want a repeat?" Gabi asked.

"No, I guess you're right. Why did we have to have kids again? I wish we were still teenagers" Troy sighed, placing a soft kiss on Gabi's lips.

"Mmm…because we did too much of this that you knocked me up" Gabi stated.

"Well, can you really blame me, when I have such a beautiful wife? You're too gorgeous not to touch. And I know every other guy would say the same thing" Troy said, placing soft kisses all over her face.

"Mmm…well I can say the same about you" Gabi said, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I love you, so much, Gabi. How did I ever get so lucky?" Troy said, pulling her closer to his chest.

"I think I'm the one who got lucky. After all, I have the best husband you could ask for, five beautiful kids, a wonderful home, amazing best friends, I think I'm the lucky one" Gabi replied wistfully.

" Aww, Gabi, I feel the same way you do" Troy mocked. Gabi picked up her pillow and repeatedly hit him with it.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Troy" Gabi remarked, before getting up from the bed and took off out of the bedroom, down the hall, laughing.

Troy, after sitting there for a minute, got up and ran after her. Troy found her running by the kid's room, watching her as he ran, seeing her curly hair bouncing as she ran. The kids just stood at their doors, watching their parents, amused. All of them thinking the same thing: their parent's still acted like teenagers who were so very much in love. Gabi quickly ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, finally stopping at the island, trying to catch her breath. Troy ran into the kitchen, grinning evilly at his wife, before walking up to her.

"Hello, Gabi," Troy grinned.

"What are yo-" She was cut off at the feel of Troy's hands on her stomach, tickling her unmercifully. Troy didn't stop, went even faster at the sounds of her giggles erupting from her mouth. "Troy….please…stop….I'm going to die…Troy.." Gabi grasped out in between breaths.

"I don't think so Gabi. Besides, you deserve to die after the comment you just said" Troy answered. The room fell silent. The kids gaped at their father. Did he just say he wants their mom to die? Gabi's lip started to quiver. Tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"You want me to die? I thought you loved me," Gabi asked softly, backing away from her husband.

"What? No, you know I was only joking, Gabi. I love you! I don't want you to die" Troy cried, walking closer to her.

"How can you if you just said that? Has this relationship and marriage been a lie? Have you been cheating on me this whole time? Am I not good enough for you? I bore you children. Doesn't that count for something?" Gabi cried, tears falling down her face. She continued backing up until she felt her back hit the railing. She turned around and ran up the stairs.

"Gabi, what are you talking about? I love you! Please come back here" Troy pleaded, his voice echoing up the stairs. He turned around and faced glares shooting at him from the troubled and angry faces of his children.

"Nice going, Dad. I wonder if mom's right. Have you been cheating on her?" Nathan spat out, before turning on his heel climbing the stairs.

"I thought you loved mom from all the love and attention you give her. I guess things are not always what they seem" Kayla said, climbing the stairs after her brother.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, dad," Megan said, leaving the room.

"That was mean dad, really mean" Sarah added.

"I'm mad at you daddy" Micah softly said, following his brother and sisters.

Troy stood there in the middle of the kitchen in disbelief. Did that just really just happen? Troy slammed his hand down on the counter. Oww, that really hurt! Troy mentally added in his head. "God damn it!" he screamed, not caring if anyone heard. Troy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. I have to fix this.

Troy walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. When he quietly opened his door, he noticed a figure sitting on the bed, shaking very violently. His heart broke at the sight of his Gabi crying her eyes out over this. He walked in and walked over to his wife. He bended down, kneeling in front of her.

"Gabi, I'm sorry. Please don't cry! I hate it when you cry. You know I didn't mean it, please believe me! I hate having you mad at me. All the kids are mad at me even little Micah. Please, baby, look at me" Troy pleaded. As Gabi slowly lifted her head, she began laughing hysterically. Troy looked extremely confused.

"Why are you laughing? I thought you were mad at me?" Troy asked.

"I only did that as a joke. You should know that by now. We used to do it all the time" Gabi replied.

"Gabi, but you never took it that far, especially with the kids there. I really thought you were mad at me" Troy seriously told her.

"Aww, I'm sorry Troy. I will explain it to them. They can't stay mad at you for long especially Megan" Gabi said, giving a kiss on the cheek.

" I hope you're right" Troy replied.

"I'm always right. Remember? I'm the genius in the family" Gabi cheekily replied. Troy laughed at his wife's cuteness. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Um…well it's big. Um…I don't know where to start" Troy admitted, chewing on his bottom lip. An action that Gabi always adored but now it made her worried.

"What's wrong? Is it about the kids? Me?" Gabi asked, now worried at the way Troy was acting.

"Um…no. It's happened at school today" Troy stated, trying to slowly ease into in.

"What? Did some girl come onto you? Did you make a move on her?" Gabi joked, but, seeing Troy not laughing, she paled instantly. "You did make a move on a girl?"

"What?! No, of course not. I love you and only you!" Troy said.

"Then what happened, Troy?" Gabi asked of her husband.

"Well…."

Flash back

"_Ethan, I can't let you go home. I'm a mandated reporter. I have to report this" Troy told him. Ethan's eyes went wide after hearing this._

"_What?! You can't! My dad will kill me. It gets worse everytime. I've been in hospitals because of him. If this is reported he will kill me for sure" Ethan's told his coach. His eyes went wide again. Did he just tell his coach this? That was the wrong move. Troy eyes went even wider at hearing this. "No! I didn't mean that! Things are fine; he just gets a little out of hands at times. You can't do this. He's my father! I need him!" Ethan cried, panic and anger running through him. He tried making a run for it. He didn't get too far. Troy, still in shape, caught up to him very easily. Troy spun him around to get Ethan to face him. _

"_Ethan, I have too. Let's go to the office" Troy started pulling him but Ethan struggled. "Ethan, please, I'm trying to help you. I have to do this. Do you want you're father to hurt you again? Or worse, eventually kill you?" Troy demanded. _

"_You can't! He's my dad! I won't have anybody if he leaves. My mom is gone already. He's all I have left. My dad does what he wants anyway. No one can stop him. He beat my mom everyday till one day she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. You can't stop him! No one can! So give up Mr. Bolton" Ethan screamed, tears making their way down his face. Troy was taken back at seeing and listening to his student like this._

_End Flashback_

"His dad beats him?" Gabi asked. Troy nodded. "How could a parent to that to their kid?'

"I don't know Gabi. But this happened afterward…"

Flashback

"**Hello?" **

"_Where the hell are you, you piece of shit?"_

"**I'm still at school. I'll be home soon"** Ethan took a glance at Troy. **"Practice ran a little long" **

"_I don't give a fuck if it ran long. You know you belong here at 4, no matter what. Now get your ass home now! You need to make me dinner" _

"**I'll be home. I will have to run by the market though"** Little did Ethan know, he accidentally pressed the speaker button.

"_Why? You ate all the food? Who the fuck are you? Just wait till you get here. You're getting the daylights kicked out of you. And I might not have mercy this time. You are such a piece of shit"_ Troy and Ethan's eyes widened. Great! Ethan thought. Now he really knows. Guess there's no point in hiding it now.

"I didn't eat the food dad. You do with all you're buddies"

"Don't you dare talked to my like that! I'm your fucking father, you worthless little shit! Now get your ass home now!!"

"**Dad, I**- Troy, after getting out of shock that a father could speak so horribly to his son, stole the phone from Ethan and put it up to his ear.

"_**Listen, dad, I am Ethan's teacher and I know all about the abuse that he takes from you and it won't happen anymore"**_

"_Who the fuck are you? So, you're a fucking teacher? You think I give a shit? I don't think so. Now bring his ass home!"_

"_**I don't think you get it, **__**dad**__**. I'm a teacher and I am going to report you to the cops"**_

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god! How can you treat you're kid like that? I mean, we may get mad at Kay but we would never do that to her. That most we have done is slap her those two times and even then I felt really bad" Gabi cried.

"I know Gabi. But not everyone is like us. There are really bad people in this world" Troy told his wife, rubbing his hands down her arms gently trying to soothe her.

"So then what happen? Where is Ethan?" Gabi asked.

"Um…here's the part that you really need to hear…."

Flashback

"_I see. Well, what about you, sir? You are his teacher, right?" Officer Daniels asked. _

"_Yes, I am. You mean like be his foster parent?" Troy asked. _

"_Yes, of course, I have to do a Cori report on you but if you're clear, you can if you want" He replied. Wow, this was a major blow. I have to talk to Gabi first. She will kill me if I just take in someone without talking to her first._

"_I sorry" Ethan looked crestfallen. "I have to talk to my wife first. This is a lot to take on. I already have 5 children" Troy told the officer. _

"_That's ok, I understand. I'll have to put him in a Youth's home until we have an answer from you. If you don't want to or can't, then he will stay there till he can be placed into a foster home" Officer Daniels replied. _

_He turned toward Ethan and put his hands on his shoulders._

"_Ethan, I'm sorry I have to leave you here, but I just can't take you without talking to my wife. I will tonight and get back to them as soon as possible. I will see you in school tomorrow. Remember, as bad as it may seem now, it is for the best in the long run" Troy told him. _

"_I know. Thank you for everything, coach. See you tomorrow" Ethan smiled sadly. _

"_Yeah, I will. And if I don't take you, I'm sure they will find you a good foster home. Good luck, Ethan. Bye" Troy said, turning away and walked out the station doors, leaving Ethan standing in the middle of the station, looking after him. _

_End Flashback_

"Wow, um, you really want to foster him?" Gabi asked softly.

"Um, yea, I do. I don't want him in a place he doesn't know. At least here, I'm his coach. Please Gabi, I know it's a lot to take on but I really want and need to do this. Just think, we will have another teenager boy living here" Troy chuckled.

"But what about the kids? We don't know anything about him. We have a teenager girl living in the house. Have you thought about that? What if something goes on between them?" Gabi demanded.

"Gabi, I'm sure that won't happen. Ethan's 16 while Kay's only 14, I hardly doubt he will be interested in her when he can find girls his own age" Troy replied.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I asked to have a boy in the house. Are you ready to have this responsibility of him? I mean, doesn't people always have to come and check up on us and whatnot, you know meetings?" Gabi said.

"Yea, but that will be easy, it will be quick meetings. Just to check to see if he's being fed and whatnot. It's not like we beat our kids" Troy said.

"Troy, but still, this is a serious decision. It's also a permanent one. It's going to change our lives and our kids if we take him in into our home. Why don't you just let him go to a normal foster home? He will be alright," Gabi said, getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. Troy frowned and followed her.

"Gabi, why can you do this for me? Its not that bad" Troy yelled, walking down the hall after her.

"Because Troy, this is a big decision! I can't just say yes. I have to ask the kids first" Gabi exclaimed, turning around to face him, hands on her hips.

"Why does the fucking kids have anything to do with this? It's has nothing to do with them. It has to do with us" Troy screamed.

"Don't you dare go swearing at me Troy Bolton. This is a family decision. I'm not going to mess up our lives over a kid we don't even know" Gabi screamed back. The kids were all listening at their doors. Their parents were fighting which was very rare.

"I know him, Gabi. Why are you being so fucking difficult? If you want, do even talk to him but let me take care of him" Troy yelled, getting close to his wife's face. Wow, the kids thought. Was he going to hit their mother again?

"No, I want to have the opinion of our kids. You do know they live here too, right?" Gabi asked, bitterly. Wow, this was getting really heated. They never gotten this bad before. The kids were starting to get really worried.

"Of course, I do. How can I not? I deal with Kay's stupid antics and they have been driving me insane. But they have nothing to do with this. You know what Gabi, talk to the fucking kids. I don't give a shit. I'm leaving" Troy yelled, grabbing his coat from the coat rack. He walked down the stairs, and walked out the front door, slamming it shut.

There was silence in the house for a moment before Gabi bursted into tears, sliding down the hallway wall. Gabi's sobbing could be heard thoughout the whole house. The kids stood in shock at what just happened? Had it really happened? Did their father just leave them and his wife? Was he going to come back? He had to, right?

Please REVIEW! I need 10 reviews until I update!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They really motivate me to write!

Disclaimer: If I owned the High School Musical Characters, they all would have kissed in the first movie.

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Chapter 10

Darkness quickly fell on Albuquerque, New Mexico. All that you heard was silence around the city. You did hear the occasionally sound of the trees swaying, the wind howling, and the rustling of the leaves but people had abandoned the streets. There was one person, however, that was walking up the walkway of 1227 Windwood Rd, looking down at the ground, looking very tired. He slowly put his key into the lock and waited for the sound of the click before very quietly and very slowly opened the door and then just the same, shut it. He looked around and, when he noticed no one was around, quietly climbed the stairs and made way for the master bedroom.

He quickly walked into the room and walked over to the closet, reaching up to grab a black duffel bag off the shelve. He walked over to the dresser, grabbing and stuffing a few days worth of clothing. He then zipped up the bag and just as quietly, walked downstairs.

As he was nearing the front door, for a quick getaway, the hall light came on. Damn it! He thought. I should have known this was going to happen.

"Troy? Is that you" A tired and weary voice called out. He didn't answer. He saw a shadow appear near the hallway closet a few feet down from where he was standing. He saw it starting to come closer until it was right in front of him. He looks up into the eyes of a woman. She looked very tired and miserable. Her eyes were bloodshot and had tearstains on them. She had bags under her eyes and her face was blotchy. He still thought she looked beautiful.

"Troy, I'm sorry I-Troy, what are you doing?" the women asked in a small, soft voice, taking note of the duffel bag in his left hand. The kids quietly ran from their bedrooms to the top of the stairs to listen in on the conversation. Their dad had finally come back after leaving this morning.

"I'm leaving" Troy told her. The kid's faces looked crestfallen. What? He can't leave! This has got to be a mistake. Troy would never walk out on his family yet it seemed he was.

"What?" she asked, not believing what was coming out of his mouth.

"I'm leaving, Gabriella" Troy said again, more confidently this time.

"What? Why are you leaving?" Gabi's lips quivered. Tears started to form on her eyelids but she refused to let them fall.

" I need a break," Troy said, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"A break from what?" She whispered, looking helplessly into his eyes.

" From this house…the kids…you" He whispered the last part.

"But…but what about the kids?" She whispered.

"They will be fine without me. You can manage without me. You always have, always will" Troy said hoarsely, starting to walk over to the door.

"What? You think you can just walk out on this family?" Gabi demanded.

"I love you, Gabi, goodbye" Troy whispered, reaching for the door handle. Gabi lost it.

"You love me? You love me? Who are you fucking kidding?" Gabi shouted. The kid's eyes went wide. Their mother was swearing. This was not a very good sign.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY YOU LOVE ME? IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN'T WALK OUT ON THIS FAMILY. WE HAD A FIGHT. SO WHAT? WE FIGHT AND MAKE UP, NOT WALK OUT ON OUR FAMILY. AND WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS? WHAT THE HELL AM I SIPPOSED TO SAY TO THEM? HUH? MEGAN IS GOING TO BE HEARTBROKEN, TROY! HEARTBROKEN! AND LITTLE MICAH! HE WON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT THE HELL TROY! HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT ANY OF THIS?" Gabi screamed until she was red in the face. The kids were all silent. Tears streaming down their faces. Even Nathan, who hasn't cried since he was a little boy. He was the strong one in the family besides his mother, who only broke when it came to her husband. Her weakness. Troy was wide eyed. He couldn't believe this was quiet, shy little Gabi, his wife. Troy swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to speak.

"Gabi, I-" Troy put his hand on her forearm, trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't fucking touch me! Stay the hell away from me, Troy! You aren't my husband! He wouldn't do this to me…to us" Gabi cried, stepping back from him, anger fuming in her eyes. Troy looked at a lost on what to do. He knew he belonged here, but he didn't want to deal with the stress anymore.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME?" Gabi cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'M YOU'RE FUCKING WIFE TROY! YOU'RE FUCKING WIFE! I LOVE YOU, GOD DAMN IT! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING WE HAVE? YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME. YOU MADE THAT VOW AT THE ALTER, TROY! THE ALTER! WELL, I GUESS YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE, TROY. AND WHAT WILL OUR PARENTS AND FRIENDS SAY WHEN THEY FIND OUT THAT THEIR SON AND BEST FRIEND WALKED OUT ON HIS FAMILY? HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW, TROY BOLTON?" Gabi sobbed, collapsing on the floor. Troy just stared straight ahead. He didn't even try to comfort his wife. The kids stood there in disbelief. What the hell was their father doing? How could he do this?

The kids all ran down the stairs, running to help their mother. Troy just looked at them. Nathan and Kayla tried picking up their mom, but she just pushed them away and continued to sob. They were heard throughout the entire house.

" Get out of _this_ house" Nathan voice was full of venom. Troy looked at him bewildered.

"Nathan, please, let me-"

"No, get _out_. You aren't _my_ father! I don't know who _you_ are but you aren't _him_. My _dad_ wouldn't do this to _us_ or worse, our _mom_. Now get _out_!" His voice dangerously low.

"Nate, let me explain, please..." Troy pleaded.

"Get the hell _out_!" Nathan shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Troy walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'll be back in a few days to check on you guys. Be there for you're mom," Troy said, looking back at them. Troy looked into the faces of all his kids. They all looked sad, hurt, mad, and worried.

"Of course we will, we know you won't. I hope what the fight was about was worth losing you're wife and kids. Oh, and don't bother coming back" Nathan said, turning his back on his dad and turning to his mother. Troy looked at his son with hurt in his eyes. A lone tear fell down his face, before he left, all the kids watching, as he walked out and closed the door behind him, never looking back.

**(A/N: So sad, I know. I wanted to cry while I was writing this. Now, should I leave you in suspense and make you wait for another chapter? Mmm…I guess not. I'll let you continue reading. Lol.)**

Wildcats: All Grown Up…

Troy knocked three times before the door opened. Chad stood there, rubbing his sleepy eyes, taking in his best friend's teary face. They just stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Chad, who's at the door?" Taylor asked, coming up behind her husband. Her face masked surprised when she saw Troy standing there. " Troy, what are you doing here? And at 11:00 at night?"

"I need a place to stay for a little bit" Troy hoarsely replied.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked, while Chad still was just staring at his best friend.

"I left- me and Gabi fought earlier today, and I need to stay away for awhile. Please, let me stay here" Troy asked, shifting the duffel bad in his hand.

"Yeah, come in. You have to sleep on the couch. Sorry, but you know they are no guestrooms," Taylor said, pulling out the blankets and pillows from the hall closet.

"That's fine. Thanks Taylor, Chad. I really appreciate this. I guess I see you tomorrow. Night" Troy replied, setting his bag on the side of the couch.

"Night, Troy" They both said. They climbed the stairs and went to sleep, while Troy tossed and turned on the couch all night, thinking about everything that just happened.

Morning came quickly. Troy groaned, not wanting to get up, but got up none the less. He walked into the kitchen and greeted Taylor, who was making pancakes. Chad and the kids soon followed.

"Uncle Troy, what are you doing here?" Michael asked, noting that Aunt Gabi wasn't with him.

"Um…actually I'm going to be here a while. Me and your Aunt Gabi are trying to work some things out" Troy told his nephew. Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"You and Aunt Gabi?" Mariah asked. "That's a joke right?"

"No, it's not a joke. We are going though some issues right now," Troy said, looking at the sad faces glued to him. "So, how's school?" trying to change the subject.

"Great" The kids replied.

"Come on, kids, hurry up. We have to go soon" Chad voice rang out. They quickly gobbled their food and raced each other to the car. Once the kids were in the car, Taylor and Chad turned to Troy.

"Troy, what really happened?" Taylor asked.

"We, um, uh, we fought, and I left, thought about everything, went back last night, fought some more after I said I was leaving" Troy replied, looking everywhere but at their faces.

"What do you mean leaving? Like leaving them for good?" Taylor demanded.

"Well, not for good, just a few days but we fought again with the kids right there. Gabi was swearing up a storm. I've never seen her act like that in my whole life. The kids were pissed at me. After the fight, she collapsed; I froze and did nothing. The kids rushed down to help her and Nate yelled at me, told me to get the hell out of the house and never come back. Told me I wasn't his father, his dad would never do what I did. Said that he hoped what ever we were fighting about was worth losing my wife and kids," Troy cried. Chad and Taylor looked at him with sad eyes. Taylor put her arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Don't worry, Troy. Things will work out. Later, I'll talk to Gabi and the kids. But we have to go to work now" Taylor soothed.

"Ok, I hope you're right" Troy whispered. They got in the car and grove to East Elementary dropping off Mariah and Tyler before speeding off to East High.

Meanwhile with the Bolton's…

"Mom, you have to get up. We have school and you have work" Kayla said, shaking her mother, still not getting a response.

"Mom, please, wake up" Megan called to her mom.

"Don't go to school. I'm not going to work" came Gabi's muffled reply. The kids looked at each other. They mom never let them stay home unless they was sick. Deathly ill. Ok, maybe not deathly ill, but sick.

"Mom, we have too," Nathan said, walking into the room. **(A/N: Nathan doesn't drive yet)**

"No, you don't, now goodnight. I need to be left alone" Gabi waved them out. They all walked out not wanting to upset their mother. One day couldn't hurt, right?

The day passed by rather quickly. Gabi had stayed in her bedroom. She didn't come out once. Not once to check on the kids or anything. She didn't eat; she was way to depress to. The kids stayed in their rooms trying to keep themselves busy, not wanted to disrupt their mom. Nathan made the meals for them.

As the clock neared 7:00, Kayla was listening to her ipod when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket of her jeans.

_Want to go out? Cool party at my friends house! – Derek_

Kayla smiled and quickly replied back. She needed to get out of this house. She needed a break.

_Sure, can you pick me up at the end of my street in 15? _

She waited a minute before he replied.

_Sure, see ya._

She smiled and closed her phone. Now the hard part, she thought. Getting out of here. She walked over to her closet, pulling out a mini denim jean skirt with a black lacy tanktop with black flats. She quickly turned on her straighter. While it was warming up, she put on her make-up. When it was ready, she quickly ran the straighter through her long brown hair. After she was done, she walked over to her mirror that hung on the back of her closet, and put her bellybutton piercing in, this time a black bar. She turned around a couple of times to confirm her outfit. She grabbed her keys and cell phone and walked to her brother's room. She knocked then walked in.

"Hey, I'm going to Aunty Shar's house, be back late. Might sleepover too. Bye" Kayla told her brother, who was sitting on his bed, playing a few cords on his guitar. He looked up.

"What? Does mom know?" Nate asked.

"No, I'm not going to bother her. I just told you, since I figured you are taking the place of dad" Kay replied.

"Alright, I guess. Call, if you need me" Nate said, going back to his guitar, not even noticing the choice of clothing she was wearing. He too, was depressed. They all were, they just had different ways of coping and showing it.

"Sure" Kay smirked and closed the door. She quickly walked out of the house and into the cold, fresh air. She walked to the end of the street and waited for Derek. She waited a couple of minutes before his car pulled up to the curb. She opened the door and climbed in.

"Hey, mmm…you look so hot" Derek leaned over and hungrily kissed her. He pushed her up against the door and ran his hand across her stomach, inching her shirt up. She pushed him away.

"We can't do this here. My Aunt and Uncle live on this street. Besides, I'm not ready" Kayla told him, putting on her seat belt, before turning on the radio. Derek sighed. Don't worry, he thought. You will get her in bed soon. He shifted the car into drive and sped off.

When they pulled up, they were faced with teenagers chatting on the grounds with cans of beer in their hands and beer cans sprawled across the lawn. There was loud music coming from inside the house. They quickly got out of the car and walked up the front steps. They opened the door and were hit with a huge cloud of smoke. Teens were all standing around, talking, drinking, and dancing. Derek put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Let's go" He whispered into her ear. They walked inside and veered right, into the kitchen. They walked up to the bar and grabbed a couple of cans of beer. They opened the can and gulped it down quickly. They chatted a few minutes before Derek announced he needed to go to the bathroom, and to wait for him right there. Kayla just looked around, grabbed another beer, slowly drinking it, washing the pain away. The pain from her father leaving her, her mother, all of them. Her mother staying in the room all day, not even caring about them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little Miss. Bolton is at a party. Aww, where's you're daddy? Did he let you come? Is he finally done being over protective?" A few kids snickered from behind them. Kayla turned around and looked at them. They were members from the Wildcat's basketball team. The one standing in the middle was Ethan. They loved coach Bolton, but that didn't mean they didn't want a piece of his daughter. Kayla's eyes glazed over at the mentioning of her father, but sucked it back in. She couldn't show weakness.

"What do you want?" She glared. Ooo's rang out.

"We want you" one stated. The rest just nodded.

"Yea, well, I'm off the market so find another one" she snapped. They smirked.

"Really?" Ethan asked. "Well, I think you're lying. We all know you don't have a boyfriend. You know you want too" he added, stepping closer to her, running his hand down her cheek.

"Please, leave me alone" Kayla said, trying to back away. He just pulled her closer. He touched her lips with his finger. "Mmm…they seem tainted. I would have thought they would be virgin lips. Who have you kissed?" He demanded.

"None of you're business. Now stay the hell away from me" she cried, desperately trying to get away from them.

"I don't think so. Now, come here baby, we will show you a good time" Ethan smirked before crashing his mouth on hers. She struggles to get lose. Thankfully her prayers were answered.

"Huntington, what the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Derek yelled, marching over to them. Ethan broke away from Kayla, who ran to Derek. He welcomed her with open arms. He hugged her close.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was yours. Does coach Bolton know?" Ethan grinned, licking his lips, staring at Kayla hungrily. Kayla cringed.

"What does that matter? Stay the hell away for her, Huntington! I mean it!" Derek shouted, getting the attention of some nearby onlookers. They grabbed a few more beers before going up the stairs, looking for an empty bedroom. The found one and went in, locking the door behind them. They sat on the bed and downed the first two.

"I feel a little woozy, Derek. I'm going to lay down" Kayla stated, climbing further up on the bed. She settled down and closed her eyes. Derek climbed up next to her.

"Kay, you're so pretty" he whispered, his face coming closer to hers.

"Thanks" She said softly before capturing his lips. They started slow, Derek running his hands through her hair; Kayla wrapping her arms around his torso. Then picked up fast, they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the fight downstairs, or the music still blaring out of the speakers. They kept continuing to kiss…

REVIEW!! I need 10 more reviews before I update! The more the reviews the faster I update!


	11. Chapter 11

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Chapter 11

Nathan was going out of his mind. He just found out that Kay never went to Sharpay's house.

_Flashback_

Nathan set his guitar down. It was getting late and he wanted to check on Kayla. He walked over to his phone that was sitting on his nightstand, and dialed his Aunt's house. He waited four rings before his Aunt picked up.

"Hello," Sharpay's voice rang throughout the phone.

"Hey Auntie Shar, can I talk to Kay?" Nathan asked, switching the phone to his left ear.

"Kay's not here, Nate" Sharpay said.

"What? Kay said she was sleeping over there tonight" Nate said, worry now filling his voice.

"I never heard anything about that. Lauren's not even here. She's out with your Uncle. I'm sorry, Nate" Sharpay said, wondering what was really going on with the Bolton family. First Kayla and now, was wondering if something else was going on at home. Something must be going on that Nate's not telling me. Sadness and stress seemed to be the two that was aching out the most from him.

"Nate, is everything ok at home? At school? In life in general?" Sharpay asked, deeply concerned about her nephew.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay. I have to go now. Thanks Auntie Shar. Bye" Nate said, on the verge of tears again. He sucked them back in and erased the thought from his mind. Kayla was what mattered the most right now. Not him and his stupid pathetic problems. Where the hell could she be? He thought.

Nathan waited all night, but she never showed up…..

_End flashback_

It was now 8 o'clock in the morning and Kayla was still not home. Their mother still had not come out of her bedroom. Wow, he thought, his dad must have really made his mom depressed for her to be like this. That must have been some fight they had.

Opening of the bedroom doors were heard, and a moment later, Nathan's room opened, and he was staring at his three siblings. They all looked sleepy yet ready to start a new day.

"Is mom up yet? Megan asked, looking up at her big brother.

"No, she isn't. Let's go and try to get her up" Nathan suggested. They all left Nathan's room and headed for their mother's. They knocked twice before entering.

Still lying in bed, was their mother. They walked closer to the bed and stared down at her. Her hair was a mess. It looked like a bird's nest or a tornado had hit it. Her face was red and blotchy. She still had tearstains on her eyes and cheeks. She looked awful yet to her kids, she, Gabriella Bolton, was still the most beautiful women that ever lived.

In her arms, she was tightly holding onto a teddy bear Troy had given her when they were seventeen years old. The bear itself looked like it was crying. It was wet and looked like it went though something.

There, also lying next to her was a scrapbook. They all glanced at the cover.

_Gabriella and Troy_

_2007_

_A couple in love to the end of time _

Nathan opened the cover curiously and looked down at the top page. There was a note on the page.

_Gabi, _

_Here is a little something I thought might interest you. It took me over a year to make it. I pulled together all the pictures from our favorite memories. Keep this book close to you're heart always. I know we are graduating today and we may never know what the future may hold, but always know this. I love you till the end of time Gabriella Montez, and my love for you will always stay the same even if we break up one day. I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you and it won't ever change. I hope one day we will be able to show this to our children when they are old enough. Good luck with all you're future plans Gabi- you are going to be one heck of a teacher. Don't worry about not seeing the gang. We will always be friends and always find our way back to each other. I love you Gabi. I will always be you're Wildcat. _

_All my love, _

_Troy _

Wow, they thought as they finished reading the note their dad left. He was really in love with her. They didn't think it was even possible to love someone that much, but it was. Troy Bolton loved Gabriella Bolton that much. They flipped though the pages, taking note on all how their parents were posing. They looked, kissed, laughed to each other like it was a fairy tale. What happen?

"Troy, please, don't leave me. I need you! I love you! Baby, please, don't do this…." Gabi cried in her sleep. Fresh tears came to her eyes, they all wanted to cry. Why did this have to happen? Why to their mom and dad? What was the fight even about? Gabi clutched the bear even tighter. She started thrashing about in her sleep.

"Troy, come back! Please…"

Nathan gently shook his mother, hoping to wake her up but failed as she continued thrashing. He shook her a little harder.

"Mom, please get up" Nathan firmly told his mom. She stop thrashing and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw her children. "Mom, you have to get up" Gabi stayed silent. Nathan just groaned. "Mom, please don't do this. We know you're suffering, heck, we all are, but we need to get on with our lives" Nathan took a seat next to his mother. "He's not worth you're pain, mom" He finished.

"Yes, he is! He's the greatest man you'll ever know. He is the perfect husband. He's my everything. I can't live without him. You're just mad at him, Nate. But I'm over being mad. I'm sad, Nate. I love him more than the air I breathe. I need him in my life. I would take everything I said back just to be in his arms again. You're father is a wonderful man, Nate. A wonderful, wonderful man. He has made bad choices, I'll admit that, but we all do. I do. You do. Everyone does. I need him in my life" Gabi confessed. All of them were looking at her. Wow, they thought. She must really love him.

"I'm sorry mom if I hurt you're feelings, but even if we wanted him to come back, he left, so how can we get him to come back?" Nathan asked. Gabi finally sat up in bed. She took a good look at her children.

"He said he would check up on us in a few days, right?" They nodded. "Then all we have to do is make this place a mess, and be depressed and look like we can't take care of ourselves. Okay? Gabi replied.

"Okay. I think we can do that" Megan said.

"Good" Gabi smiled, looking at her kids. Her smile vanished when she noticed Kayla was missing. "Kayla's still sleeping?" Nathan shook his head. "Then where is she?"

"About that, well, last night she asked me is she could sleep at Aunty Shar's house. I said fine. I called later on around eleven to check up on her, and Aunty said she wasn't there and never had been. I don't know where she is. She didn't come home all last night; I waited up all night" Nathan said softly.

"Well, maybe she's with a friend" Gabi suggested. This could not be happening to me, she thought. First, Troy leaving and now Kayla. What's next? I can't handle anymore!

"Maybe, she is then. I called her cell but she never answered" Nathan responded.

"We'll try again. Give her some time Nate. Lots have been going on for all of us" Gabi sighed. They all walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Wildcats: All Grown Up…

Kayla woke up feeling very confused. When she went to pick hr head up to look around the room, she felt extreme pain shoot through her head. She quickly put her head back down. She turned to her right and noticed a body lying next to her.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Derek. He was still fast asleep. She looked down to see if she was naked. Phew… thank God! She thought, as she saw all of her clothes were still on. We must have just kissed and fell asleep.

She realized it must be getting late. She turned to the nightstand and looked at the alarm clock. Her eyes widened. It read 9:00 am. Shit! My brother's gonna kill me. She shook Derek; desperately trying to wake him up.

"Derek….wake up! I have to go home" She said, still shaking him.

"Go away…" he groaned, still laying there. Kay sighed.

"Come on, I have to go home Derek. It's 9 in the morning. I need to go" Kay stressed. Derek sighed but reluctantly got up.

"Fine, I'll take you home. Let's go then before I change my mind" Derek said angrily. They gathered everything they brought with them to the party and left.

The ride home was filled with filled with silence. Kay finally spoke when Derek pulled up to her house.

"Thanks Derek. I'll see you at school, I guess" Kay stated as she reached for the door handle.

"Yea, whatever. Later" Derek said, not even glancing at her.

"Derek, please don't be like this. I really like you. I just need to go home. My family must be really worried about me. I'm actually surprised they haven't called the cops yet" Kay sighed.

"I get it. I'll see you Monday" Derek reached over a kissed her. Kay smiled before getting out. Derek waited until she got to the front door. She waved and he drove away. She sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be pretty. She took a deep breath before walking into her house to face her family.

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm soo sorry it's been a long time but my computers still not fix and I don't know when it will or if it will. I might have to wait until August for my laptop. I start college in the fall. I'm trying to do some typing a little bit everyday on my mom's computer. I'm sorry this is so short. I feel so bad but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. My other story 'Saved', for all of you who are reading it, will be out in a few days. I'm just waiting for Lizzy to send it back to me. She's my beta. Sorry again! Oh and to let you all in on my condition. I went for my ultrasound last week. It wasn't my gallstones but I have a HCT or something like that scan next week. It will check my actually gallbladder. As for my face, it was a blocked Salvatory gland. It's a lesion; it's about the size of a quarter. It should go away in a few weeks. So no life death threat situations. So no worries. Please REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Chapter 12

Troy was distracted all throughout the day. He was so distracted, his kids were wondering what was up. Inside the teacher's room, whispers were heard. Some crazy rumors were Gabi had died and he was left to mange the "crazy" Bolton kids. Others were Troy was kicked out of his house and now living on the streets.

When asked where Gabi and the kids were, he lied, and said they were at home sick in bed. They didn't believe him but he didn't care. He was too depressed to even care what other people said. Boys could ask him where Kay was in a lustful manner and he wouldn't care. If Megan lost the championship game, he wouldn't care. If someone called Gabi a slut- ok, that he would care about. He would punch their lights out, who was he kidding.

Troy sighed as he watched his class walk in. He stole a quick glance at the clock. 1:10. He groaned as he knew he still had 2 hours left. He then would go home, but not to his wife and children.

Why did he have to screw up? Why couldn't he just listen to his wife? Because Ethan needs a proper home. That's why. Why couldn't she just understand? Why did she have to be so fucking stubborn? Because she was Gabriella Bolton. She was smart, funny, outgoing, caring, charming, absolutely gorgeous, and above all, very, very stubborn. She was no doubt absolutely perfect and amazing, but Troy hated dealing with her stubbornness. She hated to admit when she was wrong.

One time a few years back, Gabi failed to admit she was wrong about Megan's championship game. She said it was on May 14th when it actually was on April 25th. She wouldn't admit it until a couple of months later. But no matter how many flaws she had, there was nothing that would change the way he felt about her. And that was that he was and will always be in love with Gabriella Bolton.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts and started class. He went over Act V of Hamlet and passed out the study questions. When the final bell rang, he said goodbye to his students, packed up hid briefcase, and met Chad and Taylor in the main lobby. The students stared at them. They knew they were always together, but they still always took separate cars and now Troy was leaving with the Danforth's in the same car. Only two thoughts were running through everyone's mind: What was really going on in the Bolton household? Where were the rest of the members?

When they all arrived home (Troy at the Danforth's), the kids went upstairs while the adults went into the kitchen. Troy took a seat and sighed. Taylor looked at him in concern.

"Troy, what's the matter? Taylor sighed.

"I'm over her away from my wife and kids. That's what the matter is. And, to make matters worse, no of them were at school today" Troy cried.

"Troy, maybe you just didn't see them. They probably avoiding you" She replied.

"No, because I checked in the office and they are all absent. And they find it strange especially for Gabi, who has never missed a day of work. What-what if something happened? What if they are hurt? What-what if they left Albuquerque?" Troy's head was spinning. He felt the earth come undone from under him.

"Troy, you need to calm down. Give them a couple of days. If Chad left me, I would be doing what Gabi is doing. I would be crying my eyes out for days, starving myself, probably not even take care of my kids" Taylor stated, rubbing his back gently.

"Oh my God! Does that mean Gabi is doing that?! I have to get over there" Troy jumped up from his chair only to be pushed back down.

"Troy, you need to breathe. Gabi would never do that. Well, she will do the crying, but not the rest. She is a smart girl" Taylor told him. Troy tried taking deep breaths. When he was calm enough, he spoke.

"So what should I do? Leave her there for something to happen? Beg for forgiveness?? Troy asked.

"No, let it be for a couple of days. Let them cool. Things will be fine" Chad said. Troy sighed but nodded. After that, they went into the living room to watch the basketball game. Even Taylor seemed to enjoy it.

Wildcats: All Grown Up…

Kayla slowly approached the living room, knowing it would become a battle field. But she did not get the reaction she was expecting. As she looked into the room, she saw things she never thought she would see. She saw the house in a disaster. The living room was the worst. Thing was being messed up on purpose. She was deeply confused. She saw her mom by the fireplace. She quietly approached.

"Hey mom" Kayla said hesitantly, knowing her mom would be pissed. Instead, she was greeted with a warm smile and hug.

"Kay!" Gabi exclaimed, burying her into hug.

"Umm…are you okay?" Kay asked, standing in front of her mom.

"I've never been better. Now, how was the party?" Gabi asked, before continuing to clean. Kayla's mouth hung open. How the hell did she know that? Gabi chuckled and turned to look at her.

"So your thinking how did I know that?" Kay nodded. "Well, let's say I know all. So there will be no punishment" Kay's mouth was gonna hit the floor. Did she really just say that? Am I dreaming? Am I in another world? In another dimension? "But, you have to keep this place a mess and look like you can't take care of yourself" Gabi finished.

Kayla stood there dumb founded. What the hell was going on here?

"Why?" Kay asked.

"Because we want you father back. If he sees we can't take care of ourselves then he will come home" Gabi grinned.

"Okay. Deal" Kay said, shaking her mom's hand.

"Good" Gabi said, before moving on to the bathroom, Kay trailing behind her. "Oh, and please don't do the dishes. We need them dirty and stacked along the counters" Kay gave her a disgusted look.

"Mom, that's sooo gross. It's so unsanitary!" Kay wrinkled her cute button nose in disgust. Gabi laughed.

"Sorry, honey, I don't like it either. Remember I'm a clean freak but it's the only way for you're father to come back" Gabi smiled.

"Okay. I'll do it" Kay gave a weak smile.

Wildcats: All Grown Up…

Troy sat on the couch not lifting his gaze from the wall. He had been starting at it for the past hour. He felt sick. It had been 2 1/2 days and Troy continued to feel worse. He was glad he was to check on his family tomorrow after school. He was going to do everything he could to try ad get his family back. He sighed before falling into another restless slumber.

The next morning he woke up, and quickly got ready for work. The faster I get to school, the faster I can go see Gabi and my kids, he thought. As he parked his car – he went back and got it yesterday – he walked inside the front doors. Again people – teachers and teens – greeted him in whispers.

"What is really going on with the Bolton's?"

"Did they separate?"

"Ohhh…that means he's all mine!"

Even some teachers were huddled together and whispering loudly.

"Aww, I wonder what's going on? Poor Troy! Gabi doesn't deserve him"

"What? Nah, that's Troy who doesn't deserve Gabi. She's absolutely perfect while he's just….ugh!?"

Troy wanted to march up to all of then and bang their heads against the lockers. But instead, he just put on a fake smile and continued to walk down the hallway to his classroom. Along the way, he bumped into Mr. Matsui.

"Troy, what's wrong with Gabi and the kids? It's been 3 days!" He said slightly aggravated but with a concerned voice.

"Umm…I rather not talk about it" Troy quietly responded.

"Are they okay? Are they at the hospital?" he rambled off before realization dawned on his face. "Are you guys breaking up or something?"

Troy tried holding down his emotions but failed. A teardrop fell from Troy's eyes, sliding down his face, to his cheek before sliding off onto the floor. "I…I…I don't know. I haven't seen her in 3 days" Troy whispered, his head looking down at the floor. More tears came down his face before he let out a loud sob. Troy fell to the ground, sobs echoing in the hallway. Everyone in it heard Troy and ran to him. They saw him on the floor, crying hysterically. No one moved. They were all very confused. What just happened??

"It's…all….my fault" Troy cried out. "I lost her! It's all my fault! My kids hate me. Nathan yelled at me….told me to never come back…..he hates me….." He continued to cry, rocking back and forth, hugging his knees. Everyone was so confused and lost. What happened? Troy never cries. Well, they never had seen him cry. What did he mean? Did they really break up? What did he do??

Mr. Matsui finally recovering from the shock leaned down and grabbed Troy's arm, trying to bring him to his feet. Troy struggled at first but eventually let him. Mr. Matsui told everyone to go to class including the teachers before helping Troy to his office. Once inside the office, Troy took a seat and grabbed a tissue from Mr. Matsui's desk. He was mortified. He couldn't believe he cried in front of the entire school. Well, maybe not the whole school but the whole hallway. That was pretty much the same thing. Mr. Matsui looked at him with sad eyes.

"Troy, would you care to tell me what's going on? Why would your kids hate you? They love and adore you. And as for Gabriella, don't even get me started. She's head over heels in love with you. You didn't cheat on her, right?" Mr. Matsui says, now looking slightly worried. Troy wouldn't do something like that would he?

"No, I didn't. I could never do that to her. I love her to death. I could never even look at another woman let alone touch one. It's about fostering a kid from my basketball team. He's was getting abuse by hid dad so I brought t him to the police and they took him into custody but they want to be his foster dad. So I went home and talked to Gabi but she was totally against it"

"We ended up shouting and swearing at each other before I told her I'm leaving. I came back later that night to tell her goodbye – I couldn't handle anymore of the stress at home – and she came at me. We had another battle in front of the kids. She finally collapsed onto the floor and the kids ran to her. I didn't and the kids yelled at me, told me to never come back, so I left. I regret it. I wish I never did. I lost her, and I don't know what to do. I'm going to go over today and check up on them" Troy finished. Wow, Mr. Matsui thought. That certainly was an ear full.

"Umm…wow…that was definitely surprising. So what are you going to do?" Mr. Matsui asked. Troy sighed.

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something. I can't lose her" Troy replied.

"You know Troy, nothing is worth losing Gabriella or you're kids for that matter. He can go to another home. Nobody should come between you and your wife. You have been with Gabriella since high school, Troy. High school! I remember all the days of you and Gabriella showing PDA in the halls, school functions, and assemblies. I was always telling you kids to break it up as well as the other teachers, mainly Miss. Darbus. You kids were in love then and still as much in love. Don't blow it Troy. You won't find a woman like Gabriella ever again. So is an amazing women Troy. Don't lose her over a kid" Mr. Matsui stated. Wow, Troy thought. He must really like us together.

"I…thanks Mr. Matsui. I needed that. It brung back memories. I'll go see her after school" Troy said, getting up from the chair.

"How about now, Troy? Don't keep her waiting" Mr. Matsui said.

"But I have my classes to teach" Troy protested.

"I'll get a sub to fill in. Gabriella is more important" Mr. Matsui said.

"You must really like us" Troy said.

"What can I say, it's not everyday the basketball boy and the freaky math girl get together" Mr. Matsui said, with a small smile playing on his lips. Troy smiled.

"Thanks so much!" Troy said, before picking up his bag and heading towards the door. "Wish me luck" he added as he opened the door.

"Mr. Matsui chuckled. "You don't need it"

Troy gave him his famous Bolton smile. "Thanks" He walked through the doorway and headed down the hallway towards the entrance.

Wildcats: All Grown Up…

Gabriella was doing the last finishing touches on the house. Troy was supposed to be coming over today but figured he would come over till after school. She wanted to be ready though.

"Alright kids! Come in the kitchen!" she shouted. A minute later, all the kids were standing in front of her looking absolutely filthy. They looked like they hadn't bathed in days. Well they hadn't since yesterday anyway. "Great you all look the part. Make sure you act the part" she added.

"Mom, why are you going through all this trouble to get him back?" Kay asked.

"Because we need him back. I love him and he's your father" Gabi responded in a duh voice.

"I think we are fine without him. He left us mom. Why are you so forgiving with him?" Nathan growled. Gabriella fought back tears. Nathan seeing this, felt extremely guilty. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to make you cry" he rushed over to his mom. Gabi held up her hand preventing him from coming any closer.

"If you went though what me and you dad had been though then you would. I have been through hell with him and I can't lose him" Gabi explained, tears leaking down her face.

"Like what?" Nathan was intrigued. Gabi sniffed.

Well, I almost lost him in our junior year. I had been going out with him for 5 months at that point. I told you how I was never a popular girl. Girls and guys hated me. Well, there was this girl, Samantha Nowels, who had a major crush on your father. When she found out we were together, she vowed to break us apart. And that's exactly what she did. She told everyone I only used your father for popularity, which was totally untrue. I loved your father for him. Everyone believed her, including you're father. I was devastated. I was alone. It was like that for 3 months. Samantha eventually told everyone the truth when she realized your dad was never going to go with her. You dad was so pissed but he asked for forgiveness and I forgave him"

"Wow, that is one heck of a story mom" Nathan said, looking around the room at his brother and sisters.

"That's not all, Nate. I also almost lost him in a car accident when you were a little kid. I was mad at him for not taking care of you. He instead wanted to go out with the guys for their annual 'guy's night', but I told him not to go. We had a shouting match, but he left to go in the end. They weather was horrible. It had been raining down for that week straight. I ended up staying home with you instead of going to my class. It was late at night when I got the call. Your dad was in a semi- fatal car accident. I felt my world crash down around me. I drove to the hospital. Your father had broken both his legs, an arm, had a concussion, and needed stitches in so many places of his body. I was so relived that he was alive. Today I am still thankful for having him in my life. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in it. So I need you to do this. Please!" Gabriella pleaded. Nathan was in shock. He never knew about any of this.

"Of course mom. I'm sorry" Nathan said, pulling his mom into a hug.

"It's okay. Now let's get into out positions. Please do this for me and I will take you out to dinner tonight, okay?" Gabi said. They laughed.

"Sure mom" They all replied. They all went to their places.

Wildcats: All Grown Up…

Troy pulled up into the driveway. Her car was still in the garage. Of course it is, stupid. He mentally scolded himself. I really hope this goes well. I need them in my life. This reminds me of the time we broke up in our junior year. Stupid Samantha! But even worse, stupid me for believing her and not my Gabi. I sighed. This had to work. Troy got out of the car and walked up to the door. He slowly put his key into the lock and turned the doorknob when he heard the click. He walked threw the door and quickly shut it. He was met with complete silence. It was weird standing in a house that he hasn't been in for 3 days. As he looked around, his mouth dropped open. It was completely trashed. Was he even in the right house? Gabi always had things clean. He started to make his way up stairs. He first turned towards Micah's room. He turned the knob. Micah was playing with the floor with his toys. He eyes turn toward his father. Troy noticed they were sad and dull, not full of life like they always were.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Troy asked, walking over to him.

"Okay, I guess" Micah quietly replied.

"How are things here?"

"Quiet" Was the only response Troy got. Troy was confused. Why was he acting this way?

"Why are you so quiet?" Troy asked, now concerned. He looked at his figure. He looked like he hadn't been eating. He was also on the pale side. "Have you been eating?"

"No" was again, the only reply he got. Troy was worried. He needed to check on the others. I'm going to check on the others and your mom. I'll be back okay?" Troy said, looking intently at his youngest son.

"Kay" Micah said, before going back to his toy. Troy sighed but left the room. He went to Sarah's room next. He was met with her lying down on her bed, listening to her ipod. He walked over to her.

"Hey sweetie" Troy greeted.

"Oh, hey dad. So your back huh?" Sarah replied.

"Yeah, how have things been around here?"

"Quiet, why?"

"I just wanted to know. I'm going to check on you sister" Troy left the room. He went to check on the others. He got all the same responses. He was so confused. Why were they like this? Were they really that depressed about me leaving. They all look like they haven't eaten, bathed or slept for days. Even Nathan who was so pissed at his dad when he left was depressed looking. It didn't make sense. Now it was Gabi's turn. Was he really ready? Could he really face her? He had to. Face it, Troy! You need Gabriella in your life. He took a deep breath. He slowly turned the door knob. He grasp when he saw the site in front of him….

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but I needed to stop typing and I figured it would get you guys to review. Thanks for all the reviews! They really help. Hope you enjoyed reading this. I need 15 reviews before I update!!


	13. Chapter 13

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Chapter 13

_Now it was Gabi's turn. Was he really ready? Could he really face her? He had to. Face it, Troy! You need Gabriella in your life. He took a deep breath. He slowly turned the door knob. He grasp when he saw the site in front of him…._

This could be true! No, I don't wanna believe it! This woman can't be Gabi, she just can't. Taylor said this wouldn't happen but she was wrong! What happened to my beautiful wife? The woman was sitting on the four-poster king size bed staring at the sheet. She was crying and her face was all red and blotchy.

Her body wasn't the same. Her beautiful figure was gone. All her curves were gone. It was replaced with a skinny structure. Her sun-kissed skin was gone and replaced with a pale complexion. It was disgusting. He could now break Gabi in half. How do guys like girls that are like this? It's so gross. She looked loss in her own world. He was scared to walk over to her. He slowly approached her.

"Gabi?" She made no movement that she heard him. "Gabi? Honey, please talk to me. I need you. I love you" Troy said quietly.

"What's there to talk about?" she barely was audible.

"About how I left. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. If I could take it back, I would. I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought you could handle it, but seeing you now I see you can't" Troy said, taking in her appearance again.

"Troy, don't you know by now that you are my weakness. I love you more than the air I breathe. I can handle many things, cancer even, but if you are not by my side, then I die inside. I need you with me. I have always loved you and always will" Gabi said, tears spilling out and making their way down her face. Troy gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Aww, Gabi, don't cry. I love you so much. I hate it when you cry. Please forgive me" He begged. She just had to forgive him. If the roles were reversed, I would-wait, I don't think I could if she left me and the kids. Oh great, I don't blame her if she doesn't.

"Troy," she finally spoke. "I don't know if I can. You left me. You left me and the kids. It's not that easy"

Troy hung his head. "I gonna leave after I say goodbye to the kids. I'll just stay at Chad and Taylor's till I can get my own place. I'll come by every so often to see the kids. I guess I'll talk to you soon, Gabi. I love you" His voice was all shook up. He made his way to the door, before talking one last glance at Gabi before leaving down the hallway.

Gabi just stared at his retreating figure. Could she really just let him go? I should, but I love him to much. I need him. She ran after him.

She met up with him just as he was about to go down the stairs.

"Troy…Troy….Troy!" She shouted.

Troy slowly turned around. "Yea?" Wow, he thought, taking in her full appearance. She is even sicker than I thought.

"Have you been staying at Chad's this whole time?" Gabi asked, wondering where he had been.

"Yes, but if you don't want me to, I'll rent a hotel room" Troy said to her, just wanting his wife to be happy. Wait, that means they will get a divorce. Oh god, I think I'm going to cry. Just wait till you leave here. You don't want to cry in front of her. Too late. Tears streamed down his face. He tried wiping them away discreetly but Gabi noticed. She tried to wipe them away put he stopped her.

"Troy, let me help" Gabi protested, reaching up again to wipe them away. Troy just put her hands back down again.

"I'm fine. I-I have to go" he shook. Why was this so hard? Oh yeah, because my wife is kicking me out and we are getting a divorce. He tried again to leave, but Gabi just pulled him back. "Gabi, please, you're making this harder for me. Just let me leave" he whispered.

"I don't want you to go. I love you Troy Bolton and I want you to stay here" Gabi told him.

A smile broke out on Troy's face. "For real?"

Gabi nodded. "For real" she confirmed. "But that doesn't mean things will go right back to the way things were. It will take time"

"I don't care, as long as I get to stay. It could take 7 years for all I care" He cried as he picked her up and spun her around in the air. Gabi gave him a look. "Okay, well, maybe not 7 but I could last a year" he just spun her around faster, while she just laughed. When he finally stopped, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I love you Gabi, so fucking much" Troy confessed, as he rubbed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, Troy" Gabi whispered against him.

"Gabi, you need to get better, you are so unhealthy" Troy scolded. Gabi rolled her eyes.

"For you information, guys like girls like this" Gabi said to her husband.

"Are you out of you're fucking mind? Guys don't like girls like this. It's disgusting" Troy exclaimed.

"Yes, they do. My old boyfriend liked me skinny" Gabi told him.

"Yes, that just tells us what kind of boyfriend you had. A complete moron!" Gabi giggled. Troy smiled at her laugh. It was like music to his hears.

"Troy" She giggled. "That was mean"

"So? Look at how he liked you" Troy said. "So, let's go eat with the kids"

"Ummm, are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Besides, we can make dinner here as a family. That will be fun" He said, as he started to make his way to the kid's rooms. Gabi just nodded.

They made their way to the kid's rooms. The first one was Nathan's. They heard whispering coming from inside. They smiled, before knocking and opening the door. Inside was not only Nathan but all of them. They must have been either talking about their parents or planning something. They immediately stop talking once they stepped into the room.

"What's going on guys?" their mother asked them, noticing the sly smiles on all their faces.

"Nothing" they all said unison. But Troyella knew better. Their children were known for being sneaks. They always got in trouble at school for it. Even little Micah. They were the neighborhood rascals.

"We know something is up. This is the Bolton kids we are talking about" Gabriella said.

"Hey!" Megan said. "We take offence to that"

"I don't care if you do or you don't. I can say what I want. I'm your mother" Gabi smirked. They all kept their mouths closed. "Ha! Got you there"

"Mom, that's so uncool" Kayla complained.

"I don't care. Now come on, we are gonna make dinner together as a family" she said. "And no complaining" she added, seeing the look in Kayla's face. Kay sighed but went.

When they all got downstairs, Troy asked everyone what they wanted. They all decided on homemade pizza. Nathan gathered all the ingredients while Kayla and Gabi mixed all the ingredients. Troy and Micah put the pizzas into the pan and into the oven. When it was done, Megan and Sarah got the pizzas into equal slices and served everyone. They all sat down ate eat their creation. They all enjoyed it.

"So dad, are you here to stay?" Megan asked while reaching for another slice of pizza.

Troy looked to Gabi, who just nodded. "Yes, I am"

"Awesome. So you can help me with my Jab step? I really need work on it. And the playoffs are coming up" Megan asked.

"Of course, Superstar. I will always help you, even if I wasn't here I would" Troy said. Megan smiled, loving the nickname her dad had for her.

Everyone smiled at the table. Besides what Troy and Kayla used to have, Megan and Troy were the closest. They did everything together. Going to basketball games, going out to eat and playing pranks on the rest of the family were just a few things they did together. Kayla and Troy did stuff too, but when Kayla hit the age of 13, she wanted nothing to do with her dad. Troy hope that Megan wouldn't do that to him.

"So who's up for a game?" Troy asked his family. They all groaned minus Micah and Megan.

"Troy, you're a nut when it comes to basketball. Let's take a break from it" Gabi protested, giving him the puppydog look.

"Aww, Gabi, not that look. You know I can't ressit it" Troy cried.

"I know, that's why I do it" Gabi smirked, before continuing with her puppy face.

"Ugh! Fine" he pouted. "Guess there's no game tonight, guys" he added to Megan and Micah, who had sad looks on their faces.

"Aww, ma!" they prostested. "That ain't fair"

"I don't care. Wanna go to bed?" Gabi demanded.

"No" they replied.

"That's what I thought" Gabi said with a smug look on her face. They each had puppy faces on. Even Troy. " Stop trying it won't work. Now, let's watch a movie" They sighed but agreed.

"Which one?" Troy asked.

Umm….how about 'The Wizard of Oz'?" Gabi suggested. They all nodded. "Ok, well put it in" Troy went over to the DVD case, pulled out the movie, and popped it in the DVD player while everyone suggled up on the couch. Troy waked back over and took his place on the side of his wife. They all enjoyed the movie so much, they all fell asleep right there to it.

They may have had a good family night but that didn't mean the problems will all go away. What the kids didn't know was that there will be a lot more drama coming from their parents. More fights, pretending to get along for their kids sakes. It would take a long time before things would be even close to normal as they were before.

A/N: I am sorry for the slow update but now school's over for me, I'm actually graduation today. Lol. I will now have more time now to update faster. Lol. 'Saved' should be out in a few days, I'm just waiting for my editor to send it back to me. Sorry for all the mistakes in the chapter. I really wanted to get this out to you guys. Don't worry, more drama is on the way!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone! How are you doing? Sorry it's been a month! I have a new job now, and that take up most of my time. And I have had a brief period of writers block. But I'm all set now. Just to warn you, you might want to kill me when you are done with the chap. Hehehe….

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them…..my Zac……

Dedication: To my wonderful friend Mel, otherwise known as Musicalgirl18. She gave me the ideas for the chapter and helped me overcome my writers block. Thanks again, Mel!

Wildcats: All Grown Up

Chapter 14

Troy began to stir in his sleep. He looked down at the petite figure in his arms and smiled. Ah, she was perfect, he thought. Absolutely amazing. He just loved the way she slept. It was so freakin' adorable. Aww……why couldn't it always be this perfect? Oh yea, they had kids. That's why. The kids were beginning to ruin a lot of things for them as a couple. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and smiled dreamily at her husband while she gave out a yawn.

"Hello Sleepyhead," He greeted, pulling the few pieces of hair out of her eyes.

"Hi," she murmured.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her, giving her a soft, sweet kiss. She sighed contently.

"Alright, you?" she replied.

"Okay"

"What time is it?" she asked, nuzzling her face into his neck. Troy glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room.

"11:20, why?"

"Just wondering, we didn't sleep much. But I haven't been doing much of that anyway" Gabi stated, softly pulling at his back neck hairs.

"Like I have. Please Gabi. I don't think you realize this has affected me too" Troy's eyes began to blaze. Gabi shot up from her position on Troy.

"You're going to blame it on me?? You left us Troy, not me! So don't even try it" she shot back.

"You didn't even listen to me! You just wanted to shoot you fucking mouth off. Well let me tell you something, you don't look hot doing it. It just makes me want to lock you in a closet until you're done shooting off" If Troy even looked at Gabi right now, he would have died. The look Gabi was giving him was the look of murder. She was pissed, hurt and sad. How could her husband say that to her??

"Fuck you, Troy! Fuck you! I don't care what you think! I will yell when I have to, goddamn it! I am sick and tired of this shit" Gabi shouted.

"Then why are you shooting your mouth off again?" He smirked. Ooo…..Gabi was gonna kill him. Gabi raised her hand and another hand came in contact. Troy grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going any further. "Don't even think about it Gabi"

Gabi took her other hand and raised it to his face. A loud SMACK was heard though the house. The kids all woke up and looked around. Their parents were fighting. They were too involved to even notice that they were up.

Troy was holding his cheek. It was a hard slap, it stung like hell. "What the hell Gabi?! Why are you being such a fucking bitch?! Are you trying to become like Sharpay? Because it's working" she slapped him again.

"How dare you?! I'm a bitch? What about you Troy Bolton? You being such a fucking asshole!" Troy got dangerously close to her. So close, that, he was breathing down her neck. The kids ran into the kitchen and punched in numbers on the phone…..while their parents were still fighting….

"I'm not an asshole. You are a bitch and it you ever hit me again, I'll show you what a real slap is like" Troy stated. The kids stopped breathing while on the phone. No, their dad was threatening to hit their mom again. Gabi's lungs stopped. What? He threatened her again… why was this happening? This wasn't her real husband. Gabi started to back away. Troy found it amusing and advanced towards her. Gabi kept walking backwards till she hit something hard. It was the wall. Gabi was shaking. Troy was just smiling.

"Aww, now you don't want to fight? Why? Cuz I said I would hit you? But you can smack me right? Well, think not Gabi. You can't unless you want one back!"

"Stay away from me, Troy! I mean it!" Gabi's voice shook, her back hurting now that it was pressing hard against the wall.

"Why should I?" Troy laughed.

"Because I said so" An angry voice stated. They both turned to meet the angry eyes of Jack Bolton. They temperature in the room rose about 30 degrees. Troy glared at his father. How dare he come here??

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here? Stay out of my business!" Troy shouted.

"Stay away from Gabriella! This is my business! My son was going to hit his wife" Jack shot back. The kids all watched from the kitchen entryway.

"It's my wife; I can do what the hell I want with her. Get out of my house! How did you even know about this??" Troy cried.

"Gabriella is not property. She is a human being. I am beginning to wonder why she is still with you" Jack calmly stated. Troy's eyes were beginning to turn red. Gabriella wanted to leave, but Troy's hand was latched on to her arm. She tried leaving, but he only yanked her harder.

"You didn't answer my question. How did you get here?" Troy growled. Jack glared at his son.

"Your children called me. They were scared of what you were doing to do. They wanted my help and heck, they needed it" Jack replied. Troy's eyes roamed the room. As he went by the kitchen doorway, he saw all five kids standing there. Troy smirked. He let go of Gabi and walked closer to them.

"You have been up the whole time?" They didn't say a word. "Answer me!" Troy demanded. Micah bursted into tears. "I want my real daddy!" He sobbed and ran to his mother. Gabi bent down and welcomed him in open arms. Gabi tried to soothe him but it wasn't easy.

"I am your real dad, unless Gabi was sleeping around. But now that I think of it, I wouldn't be surprised" Troy smirked. Everyone gasped. Gabi's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Gabi, pick up your jaw, it's now very becoming of you" Jack had enough. This wasn't his son. Not the one he raised.

"Troy, cut the shit. This isn't you" Jack shouted.

Megan and Sarah checked their fathers duffle bag, maybe there was a clue in there to explain why he had been acting like this. Their mouths dropped. It was weed. He had been doing weed. He was doing drugs. No….they didn't want to believe it. They walked back into the living room.

"Grandpa! We know why dad is acting like this" they said unison.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he is doing drugs!" they shouted, holding up the bag of weed. Troy's eyes widened and made a leap for it, but Jack caught it in time. Troy fell to the floor and Jack held the bag up in the air.

"Troy, why is this in your duffle bag?" Jack demanded from his son. Gabi started to cry. Troy ignored her.

"It's none of your business. It's mine, now give it back!" Troy yelled.

"No, it isn't anymore. What happened to you Troy? Where is the loving, caring, father, husband, and son, we all know?? We want you back" Jack asked.

"I'm right here, always been. That's just been for my stress. It's helping me get though everything" Troy quietly replied.

Gabi, who hasn't said a word, spoke up, "Troy, this isn't how you handle it. There are better ways"

"Oh, you mean like starving myself? Oh yeah, Gabi, that's so much better" Troy laughed.

"It's better than doing drugs!" Gabi cried.

"No, it's not! You are killing yourself Gab! It's not healthy" They were finally not shouting at each other. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Since when do you care? I'm a bitch, remember? I'm not pretty either" Gabi retaliated, using his words for her from earlier. Jack stood there, trying to take it all in. Troy called Gabi a bitch and ugly?? Since when??

"Gab, I didn't mean those things. Well, you can be bitchy sometimes like all girls, but you aren't a bitch. You aren't Sharpay either. I am sorry. I think you are and will always be the most beautiful woman to walk the earth" Troy confessed. Gabi smiled.

"Really?"

"Really," Troy confirmed. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He breathed in her scent. Raspberries…his favorite scent she wore. They finally broke apart. They rested in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry, Gabi. I hate fighting with you" Troy whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I hate fighting with you, too. I love you, Troy. I want to work though this. It will take time and effort but I want to cuz I love you" Gabi whispered back. Troy smiled.

"I do too" Jack and the kids smiled. Thank god, no more fighting. They broke apart and looked at their kids. "Come here guys" They slowly walked over and grouped hugged.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't like acting like this" Troy told them. Nathan looked at him skeptically.

"Really? You seem to like it" Nathan said.

"Well, I don't. It's just stress from work, home, just life in general. I don't mean to take it out on you" Troy said.

"We all need to work on our anger issues" Gabi said. Troy looked over at her and smiled.

"Yes, we do" they hugged again, thanked Jack for his help and making Troy see his bad ways, and said goodbye.

They all went to bed that night. Slightly happy, yet worried for what was to come for the Bolton family.

A/N: Hope you all like and it will hold you till I can get another one out. Hopefully in the next two weeks. For all my 'Saved' fans, I am going to start writing the next chapter. It should be out in a few days. Please leave 15 reviews so I can update!


End file.
